


【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身（伊凡×鲁迪）（完结）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身（伊凡×鲁迪）（完结）

在这条车水马龙的酒吧街上，“Costa Rica”仍然是最热闹也最高级的一家，门禁也是最严的。他们执行严格的会员制度，在吧内稍有不轨行为就会被赶出酒吧，甚至取消会员资格。  
“sir，证件。”  
穿着亮片短裙的辣妹并没有因为面前这个棕发年轻人衣着过于平凡，而流露出不该有的失礼表情。她依然展示着自己完美的职业微笑，和坚定执行验证会员信息的任务。能进“Costa Rica”消费的人都不简单，她才不会犯下以衣装取人这种低级错误，况且……这个年轻人相貌也十分英俊，讨人喜欢，不是吗？  
鲁迪递过自己的驾照和一张会员卡，辣妹扫描验证后甜笑着奉还：“欢迎您来到Costa Rica！”  
其实Costa Rica吧里除了装潢特别酷炫高档，和普通酒吧看起来也没有什么区别。一样震耳欲聋的音乐，一样热舞狂欢的男女，连酒单都没有什么新意。  
特别的，只是许多来这里的人并不是为了娱乐，常常是为了进行某些交际——但是大家都心照不宣地照着规矩来办事，接头，谈事，喝酒，走人。即使谈话不顺也不敢闹场，大不了出去解决。  
很少人知道这家酒吧的老板是谁，只要知道是个大家惹不起的人物，就够了。

鲁迪在吧台点了一杯淡啤酒，有一口没一口地喝着。酒吧里冷气很足，甚至他觉得有点过足了，因为他的额头开始冒出细微的冷汗。  
端着酒杯的手在微微发抖，努力控制后才镇定下来。  
他在等。  
伪造的会员卡只能骗过第一步扫描认证，他知道“Costa Rica”还会在入场会员资料进入后台后，继续验证一次，时间……大概用不了多久。  
三分钟。  
五分钟。  
他仰头灌下整杯啤酒，刚想放下杯子，手就被人握住了。  
三个壮硕的黑人虎视眈眈地围着他，一个穿西装的，似乎是混着拉美血统的男人走到他身边，压低声音：“先生，请跟我们走一趟。”  
果然被查出来了。  
事情在按照他的计划往下发展，鲁迪强自镇定，转头对上那人的视线：“我要见伊凡。”  
“嗯？”对方似乎并不是很意外，只是挑了挑眉。  
“伊凡·布洛克，你们的老板。我要见他。”  
黑人保镖们抱胸而立，并不掺和管事与“危险人物”的对话。反正这个看起来弱不禁风的小个子男孩……大概是刚成年？他们只要一只手就能提起来。根本不需要使用任何暴力啊，老板并不喜欢他们在场子里出手。

“你还是先跟我们走吧。”  
管事没有理会鲁迪的要求，而鲁迪从他的语气和表情里也读懂了，对方根本没有答应的打算，只想把他赶出去然后在后巷里把他打一顿，大概是打掉几颗牙齿，给他个小教训？  
他深吸一口气，从口袋里拿出一张名片。  
黑底金字，什么头衔也没有，只有伊凡·布洛克的名字。  
管事的脸色微微一变，旋即换上了和蔼的表情。  
“请稍等。”  
他走到几步外拿起了对讲机，鲁迪将名片收进内袋，手心已经积了一层薄薄的汗。  
越来越近了，他离那个人越来越近了。  
害怕是没有用的，鲁迪。你始终要去面对。  
“先生，请跟我来。”管事回来后神态更加恭谨，黑人保镖已经散开到稍远的距离，不再保持警戒姿态。  
鲁迪跟在管事身后从酒吧的侧门离开，穿过铺满厚重地毯的华丽走廊，在走廊尽头搭上一部玻璃观光梯，直达这座大厦的顶层。  
他知道伊凡就在这里。  
这座大厦都是他的，还有这个城市的地下王国……  
也都是伊凡·布洛克的。

“叮”，电梯停下，走出去便直接踏进了一间宽阔豪华的套房。没有拉上窗帘的巨大落地窗外，是整座城市璀璨的夜景。  
奢靡，辉煌，美得像一个永不醒来的梦境。  
套房里看不到人影，在管事的示意下，他才看到落地窗外大阳台的沙发上有个人正背对着他们，在自饮自酌。  
他藏身在阳台的阴影里，即使只是背影，也能看得出那是个身材高大的男人。  
鲁迪不自觉地做了个细微的吞咽动作，咬了咬下唇。  
“布洛克先生，人我带来了。”  
“嗯。”  
藏在黑暗中的男人低哑的声音片刻后才传来，顿了顿说：“你可以走了。”  
他当然不是在说鲁迪。  
电梯门再次打开，合上。宽敞得近乎空旷的套房里只剩下了他们两个人，鲁迪捏紧了手心，犹豫着要不要过去。  
“怎么不过来？”  
和方才的威压感不同，男人似乎笑了起来，在语气里舔了一勺名为“轻佻”的调料：“好久不见了，过来让我看看你啊。”  
只是几步路的距离，鲁迪却像走了一个世纪。  
他曾经用尽全部的力量，几乎脱了一层皮，才从这个男人身边逃开。  
然而这一次，他却得想方设法，重新站到这个人面前……  
求他。

伊凡高大的身躯窝在沙发里，微微仰起头，含笑打量着站在他身前的鲁迪，仿佛他们几天前还在一起聊天说笑似的熟稔，而不是隔了整整两年未曾谋面。  
鲁迪迟疑着，不知如何开口，突然手上被人猛地一扯，身体失去重心整个人跌进了伊凡怀里，随即被用力圈住。他惊慌地挣扎了两下，但在巨大的体型差和精神压迫之下毫无作用，对伊凡来说，只是小猫咪挠了两下他的手。  
尖俏的下巴被抬起，湿热的嘴唇噙住了他的，充满掠夺意味的深吻让他几乎喘不上气，只能虚弱地揪着伊凡昂贵的西装外套，根本无法推开这个侵犯者。  
潮水般的记忆冲开重重闸门涌到眼前，他曾无数次被这个男人压在身下，放肆地索取，无助地哭泣。他曾那么努力想要忘记这一切，在来到前也做足了心理准备，然而当伊凡再次将他压住的时候，他才知道，对于这个男人，再多的心理建设也是无用功。  
然而他不能输……  
不能退。  
“嗯哼，宝贝，你很不专心啊。”得到了一点甜头的男人咬了咬他的舌尖，稍稍放松了对他的束缚，却仍将他圈在怀里。“你会来找我真是意外。是想念我的床了吗？”  
“……不。”  
“那么，是想我的钱？”湿润的舌头舔上了鲁迪的耳廓，伊凡边和他调情边问。  
“……当然不。”  
“哦真让我伤心。你不喜欢我的钱了吗？”伊凡浮夸的语气听不出任何伤心的味道：“也对，我给你留的卡，你好像都没动过？还有我给你的公寓……你怎么不住了？”  
“你是觉得不再用我的钱，就可以摆脱我了吗？”  
伊凡拉下鲁迪T恤的衣领，小口小口地啃咬着他单薄的肩颈，像在逗弄一只宠物。  
鲁迪忍着酥麻的感觉，努力让自己的语气显得平静些。  
“我，我是来找你谈公事的。”  
“公事？”  
这下伊凡真的惊奇了，忍不住失笑起来。“啊……我的小宝贝真的长大了，要和我谈公事了？”  
“不过，按照我们一贯的规矩……要谈话之前，是不是该先给我点礼物？”  
一双大手扯起鲁迪的衣摆，从下方伸进去，揉弄着他的胸口。“宝贝，你瘦了不少呢，没把自己照顾好吗？”  
“伊凡，请你停下，我真的是来和你谈公事……”  
“我会停下的。”  
伊凡的声音消失在鲁迪的唇边，随后却起身将他的小东西也抱了起来。  
“等我吃饱以后。”

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身②（伊凡×鲁迪）  
鲁迪的思绪飘到很久很久以前。

他的父亲一生中最讨厌的人，就是律师。  
父亲并不是个好人，凶暴，酗酒，长期失业，偶尔打一些零工。每当父亲喝醉的时候，就会靠殴打妻子和孩子出气，直到有一天鲁迪将一把椅子砸到了他头上。  
然而他选择当一名法学生，并不是要和父亲做对——父亲对他而言，始终是个淡漠的影子，并没有那么强的影响力。  
恶劣的家庭环境让他更乐于在家以外的地方消磨时间，比如州立图书馆。  
他立志于做律师，是因为无意间读到了五六十年代许多律师的事迹。那时候的许多名律师们努力为公民们争取平等权利，他们成就了许多不可能的奇迹，也为律师界赢得了美名。  
他希望自己能成为这样光芒夺目的人，而不是父亲那样的渣滓。  
所以他才会拼命考进法学院。  
父亲非常生气，他什么时候不生气呢？鲁迪发现自己已经想不起他不生气的样子。  
他读法学院一年级的时候，有一晚父亲喝醉后失足从打工的公司的应急梯跌下去。父亲也并不知道该告谁——狭隘的人生经验里没人告诉他这些。  
数月以后，父亲病重而逝。虽然家里有他没他都一样，然而鲁迪必须更加努力地为自己赚取学费了，因为母亲也匆匆改嫁，不知所踪。

法学院里有许多聪明又活泼的同学，他们充满自信，坚信一毕业就能进有名的律师事务所工作，毕竟他们的家族成员遍布这一行的每个角落。  
他们随随便便应付着功课，更多的时间放在了酒吧里，三五成群地寻欢作乐。  
而鲁迪，则只能站在吧台后，为他的同学们端水送酒。  
法学院的学费非常昂贵，他课余的所有时间都用来打工。幸好天生的好人缘让他在酒吧里的工作尚算顺利，还有些同事会时不时给他介绍时薪比较高的打工，譬如替有钱人的宴会当临时服务生。  
也就是在那个时候，鲁迪才发现，这城里有如此多的有钱人，和数不清的宴会。尽管很辛苦，然而他也乐意接这些活儿，时薪对他来说太有诱惑力了。  
可如果能够从头再来……他一定会回到那个酷热的夏夜，拦住前往那场狂欢派对工作的自己。  
他就是在那里，遇上了伊凡。

伊凡·布洛克，这个名字在他见到本尊之前，已经在他耳边回响了无数次。  
许多宴会的间隙里，服务生们躲在狭窄的休息室里抽烟，喘息，聊起那些和他们近在咫尺却远在天边的奢华生活，还有零零碎碎的八卦。  
金融巨子，交际名花，好莱坞的大明星，还有一些……地下黑帮的大亨。  
伊凡·布洛克就是大亨们中最传奇的一个，也许不是因为他的赌场最大，生意最红火，和警方交锋的故事最跌宕起伏，更不是因为他身边那些来来去去的各色名花……只是因为他长着一张不输给任何好莱坞明星的英俊面孔吧？  
当然，这些都只是临时同事们无聊的谈资。鲁迪一直认为所有的八卦都过分夸张，长得比明星还像明星？怎么可能。再说了，即使这位大亨外形再出众，和自己又有什么关系呢？

他只要做好服务生的工作就行，鲁迪想。  
狂欢派对的后厨总是拥挤又忙碌，他接到领班的安排，给二楼贵宾室送去香槟。  
鲁迪迈着轻盈的步子上了二楼，这座不知是哪位阔佬的豪宅构造真是复杂……他一边想着一边敲开贵宾室的门，推门而入后才发现，自己……似乎走错了？  
门里围坐着的一群黑衣男子面色不善地一齐看向他，鲁迪刚想道歉离开，就被身后袭来的一脚踹到了地上！  
“你是什么人？”  
厚重的房门在背后被迅速关上，两个彪形大汉同时将他压制住，香槟脱手而出，在地毯上滚动着，直到被一只穿着考究皮鞋的脚踩住，才停了下来。  
鲁迪全身的血液都涌上了头部，嗡嗡作响，完全无法做出任何反应。慌乱中，他只听到有人斥责压制着他的大汉们为何会疏忽看门，怎能让不相干的人闯进房间，还有那两人惶恐的连声道歉。  
恐惧感从尾椎爬上背脊，冷汗浸透了他侍者马甲下的白衬衫。他眼角的余光似乎看到好几个人在收拾箱子，箱子里……好像是一些……枪械……  
难道自己无意中走错房间，竟然闯入了什么可怕交易的现场吗？  
“把他处理掉！”  
有人在他头上沉声对大汉们吩咐着。  
求生的本能让鲁迪开始挣扎起来，然而身形单薄的他根本不可能反抗这些专职打手。一个响亮的耳光在他脸上炸开，鲁迪被直直扇到地上，眼冒金星。  
“抱歉，布洛克先生，让您见笑了。我们会处理好的。”  
恭谨的声音与对待鲁迪的凶残态度形成鲜明对比，躺在地上的鲁迪看到那只踩着香槟的脚终于动了。香槟被勾着踢到一边，脚的主人站起身来，鲁迪只看到那双皮鞋离自己的视线越来越近……  
“嗯哼，这么可爱的脸蛋，看看被你们打成什么样了。”  
修长的手指拨开被汗水粘在鲁迪脸上的发丝，捏住他的下巴，强迫他抬起脸。  
“眼睛真好看。”  
低哑而带着磁性的声音属于一张过分英俊的面孔，没有理由的，鲁迪突然意识到，眼前的这个人就是传说中的那位大亨。  
伊凡·布洛克。

“可惜了，这么好看的眼睛，看到了不该看的东西……”  
伊凡摩挲着他的下巴，打量了他几眼，忽然勾了勾嘴角。鲁迪被恐惧支配着，只能瑟瑟发抖，脑中闪过了无数恐怖的都市黑色传说。挖眼，甚至灭口……  
忽然一方带着淡淡古龙水味道的缎布将他的眼睛蒙住了。  
那似乎是伊凡从他西装口袋里抽出的方巾。  
大亨亲手将方巾折起来蒙住他的眼，还很有闲情逸致地在他后脑打了个结。  
那天晚上，鲁迪一直没有机会取下这块方巾。  
他就这样蒙着眼睛被人押走，坐车，带到伊凡的某处豪华套房里。  
他就这样，全身被剥得只剩下这块蒙眼的方巾，被那头亢奋的野兽拆吃入腹，啃咬，吞噬，撕裂，淹没，填满……

就像此刻。

湿滑的液体已经沾湿了大腿和床单，情欲的味道充满了整个房间。  
鲁迪将脸埋在枕头里，将呻吟和哭泣闷在里面。双手被分开压制在身体的两侧，身后的人打桩机一样疯狂进出他的身体，发出粗重的喘息。  
忽然抽插的动作稍微变慢，鲁迪还没来得及松一口气，便被翻身变成正面面对着伊凡的姿势，而粗长得可怕的东西并没有离开他的身体，在旋转中碾压到他身体敏感的某处，刺激得他身体一弹。  
“舒服了？”  
那个恶劣的人从来不放过任何嘲弄他的机会，尤其是在床上。鲁迪的双腿被打开得更大，敏感的内部又迎来一轮狂风暴雨般的攻击，前面根本没碰过就开始不停地流出透明的液体。  
“看来你这两年很乖啊，宝贝。你太紧了……咬得我好舒服……”  
鲁迪将双手盖在眼睛上，不想去看那个正在不停侵犯自己的人的面孔。但他的逃避注定是徒劳，因为下一刻他就被高大的男人整个抱起——伊凡居然站了起来。  
“呀！”  
鲁迪身体失去平衡，只能像树袋熊一样紧紧抱住伊凡的脖子。伊凡坏笑起来，双手揉捏着他湿粘的臀部，居然就在套房里走动着，将他一抛一抛地顶起……  
“停下来，停下来……不要……”  
发现伊凡居然在往露台外走，鲁迪吓得连忙阻止他，肠肉却在无意间绞紧，舒服得伊凡呻吟了一声。  
他早该知道所有的抗议对这个男人都是无效的。  
鲁迪绝望地闭上眼，他竟然就这样光着身子，保持着被人进入的姿势，被抱到了露台外面——“别担心”，伊凡笑着，仿佛再大胆再放肆的事情，对他而言都是小事一桩：“附近没有比这里更高的楼。”  
鲁迪放弃了挣扎，他明白自己的抵抗只会让伊凡更加兴奋，给他带来更多趣味。伊凡终于将他放了下来，却将腿都快站不稳的他压在露台栏杆上，从背后再次缓缓进入……  
冰凉的栏杆摩擦着鲁迪敏感的乳肉，刮蹭着被吮吸了太久已经红肿的乳头。他只能抓紧了栏杆，将脸埋在手背上，祈祷这头野兽能在天亮前放过他……

他明白这都是他为了达成目的，所付出的代价。  
可是，伊凡真会让他如愿吗？  
在又一次强烈的刺激后，鲁迪抽搐着喷射出来，整个人软软地昏了过去。  
然而伊凡的侵犯，却并没有因此而停止。  
夜正长。

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身③（伊凡×鲁迪）  
面对伊凡，鲁迪永远估计不足。  
他曾经以为初遇伊凡那晚只是个噩梦，梦醒了，他还能把破碎的自己努力拼回原来的样子，过正常的生活。  
况且如果他能克服极度屈辱的感觉的话……还能黑色幽默一把，他不但没被灭口，那位大亨可是在尽兴后给了自己不少钱呢。  
足够他几个月的生活费了。  
然而那仅仅是噩梦的开始。

发生那事的几天之后，他在下课后走出学校，直接就被人带到了一辆黑色宾利上。  
“嗨，宝贝，我们又见面了。”  
伊凡没打算放过他。  
第二次，第三次，无数次。  
他反抗过，没有用。逃不掉。  
伊凡的手下遍布这个城市的各个角落，难道自己要为此而退学远走吗……假设能走掉的话。  
只能等他厌倦自己吧。鲁迪绝望地想——总会厌倦的，像伊凡这样的男人，要什么样的玩物没有呢？  
他根本不需要勾勾手指，就一个眼神，就能让许多想从他身上得到好处的男女们趋之若鹜。不会总缠着自己的……  
他一定要坚持住，坚持把法学院的功课修完，通过考试，拿到执照。  
这份执念支撑着他。他一次又一次在伊凡的床上昏过去又醒过来，然后拿着伊凡给的大笔钞票，去支付昂贵的学费，还有房租。

不久后鲁迪再次发现，自己真的摸不透这个男人。  
伊凡没有阻止他继续上学，但却要求他住在自己名下的一处公寓里——尽管那公寓离学校很近，上学很方便，鲁迪仍然觉得非常别扭。  
可他没法拒绝，拒绝的后果就是第二天更加起不了床。  
他不需要再去酒吧和派对打工了，公寓卧室的床头柜里永远放着现金，伊凡还给了他一张信用卡。  
是想玩豢养金丝雀的游戏吗？是觉得一个法学生，未来的律师，养起来比别的宠物要有趣吗？  
大概吧。  
毕竟经常在鲁迪拼命复习背书，准备应付第二天上课的时候，伊凡反而更有兴致想折腾他。伊凡还说过，宝贝，你读书的样子真可爱。

伊凡的势力范围远不止本城，他在全国，乃至境外都有不少生意，每周都在各地飞来飞去。他外出的日子，鲁迪觉得分外轻松，笑容都多了不少，学习也更加卖力。  
一定有其他的情妇，或者宠物，陪着这位大亨到处去玩吧？  
鲁迪安慰着自己，但事情越来越失去控制。  
在鲁迪升上法学院二年级的时候，伊凡让鲁迪挂上特别助理的头衔，带着他出入自己所有的地盘，教给他行业各种暗语和规矩——尽管鲁迪并不想学。  
但鲁迪给自己找理由说：你总会成为律师的，多认识一些黑暗世界的规则，知己知彼，没有坏处。  
后来伊凡甚至直接让他接管了几家赌场，即使引来众多手下侧目，也不能让他改变决定。  
伊凡让他先从处理客户生意开始，让他了解到游走在法律边缘的交易流程，和境内外金融处理。然而让鲁迪更吃惊的是，赌场的收益数据和玩家的名单，也被交到了自己手里。  
“小家伙，你得学着好好帮我赚钱了。”伊凡拍拍他的脸，微笑道：“毕竟这里面还有你的生活费呢。”

并不是所有人都信服伊凡的决定。鲁迪那时候也赌着一口气，不想被老鸟们用看男宠的眼神嘲讽自己，是下过大力气去管理赌场的。  
他和那些只凭着混混规矩与行业默契打滚多年的老鸟不一样，他更擅长现代科学的管理模式，虽然一开始也有过触礁和事故，但赌场的收益逐渐开始上升，秩序和口碑也好了不少。  
酒会上，伊凡得意地将他搂在身前，毫不忌讳地亲了一口：“你们看我的眼光怎么样？”  
后来就没人再有异议了。  
也有可能，那些还有异议的人，被伊凡处理掉了。  
鲁迪不能否认，自己也是曾经在管理赌场的时候动摇过要拿到律师执照的信念。  
白天他是勤勤恳恳的法学生，晚上却穿梭在灯红酒绿之间。白与黑，黑与白的界限，不再那么分明，他有时会恍惚地想，自己到底还能不能，成为儿时想成为的那种人呢？

如果没有发生后来的事情……鲁迪不知道自己还能否完成法学院的学习。  
人生真是奇妙啊，鲁迪想，你永远不知道下一刻自己会遇到什么人，什么事。

奇异的旋律在耳边轻轻回响，鲁迪在一池温水中清醒过来。  
他睁开眼，发现自己此时泡在豪华套房的恒温浴缸里，头被搁在浴缸边上。伊凡似乎心情很好，一边哼着不知名的曲子，一边在给他头发打上洗发乳，搓出浓浓的白沫。  
“醒了？先闭眼，我给你冲水。”  
男人的声音低沉而温柔，鲁迪温驯地闭上眼，任由他打开花洒，冲洗着自己头上的白沫。  
以前住在一起的时候……伊凡也常常喜欢这样，给他洗澡，给他洗头。有爱心的饲主都喜欢这样养宠物，不是吗？  
鲁迪嘲讽地牵动了嘴角。几年过去，他们的相处模式，依然没有变化。  
伊凡已经洗过了，只在下身围了一条白浴巾。他把鲁迪从浴缸里抱起来，给他擦干身上和头上的水，又把他抱回床上。  
吹风机呼呼的声音又把他吹得昏昏欲睡，伊凡很有耐心地把他的头发吹干，又用手指梳顺，在他额上落下一个轻吻。

“我们现在可以谈事情了吗？”  
鲁迪拉过被子把自己裹起来，坐在床头，尽量想让自己显得镇定些。  
伊凡点了根烟，摇摇头：“恐怕还不行，宝贝。说实话，我们还得算一笔账。”  
“算账？”鲁迪背脊一紧，他不会知道……  
伊凡似笑非笑地看着他：“对，我知道。”  
轰隆一声，惊雷在鲁迪头顶炸开。  
他知道……他真的知道……  
既然他知道，为什么一直没来找自己的麻烦？  
他都出狱大半年了，鲁迪提心吊胆了很久，但伊凡和他的手下们似乎真的在他的生活里绝了迹。他才暗暗放心，认定FBI守住了当初的诺言，没让伊凡知道他做了什么。  
加上这次遇到的大麻烦，鲁迪挣扎了很久很久，才下决心再次出现在伊凡面前。

伊凡真的笑起来了，他伸手揉了揉鲁迪的头发，这个小动作却让鲁迪身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“小东西，你怎么会天真到……认为我不知道当初是谁出卖了我呢？”  
“两年前FBI是怎么抓到我的，你以为我真的，一点都没了解过？”  
鲁迪好容易才找回自己的声音。  
“你为什么没派人找我？”  
“我没派人找你？”伊凡笑道：“你这是在埋怨我忘了你吗，宝贝。你要原谅，拜你所赐我坐了一年多的牢，刚出狱这些日子忙着和那些抢我地盘的混蛋打交道……收回那些原本属于我的东西。太忙啦。”  
伊凡的语气根本不像在讨论一个出卖了他，害他入狱的心腹，却真的像在安慰心爱的亲人。  
这才是鲁迪最害怕伊凡的地方。  
他永远不知道伊凡哪一句是真，哪一句是假，即使伊凡说过一万次我爱你宝贝，他也从不会相信。  
他更不相信伊凡得知真相后会放过自己……

所以他竟然愚蠢到送上门，让伊凡省下了把自己抓来的功夫吗？  
鲁迪闭上眼，极力想让自己平静下来。  
“别害怕宝贝。”伊凡温热的手掌抚上他紧闭的眼皮，轻轻摩挲着：“我真无所谓。不是你，FBI也会找别人。他们已经想抓我很久了。让他们失望的是，处心积虑把我送进去，也只能让我在里头呆了一年多……我有一群好律师啊。”  
“只是让我有点失望的是，你居然会相信那群愚蠢的FBI……相信他们捏造出的那些东西。”  
鲁迪瞪大了双眼，拨开伊凡的手掌：“捏造的东西？”  
“对呀。”  
伊凡又将他抱在怀里，一下一下地抚摸他光裸的背脊，仿佛在安慰他似的。  
“你居然相信他们给你看的那些所谓的‘证据’，相信我让你掌管赌场，是为了让你当替罪羊……”  
“我很伤心啊，宝贝。”伊凡夸张地用鲁迪的手捂住心口：“你宁可相信几个陌生人，也不愿意相信你的枕边人，唉……是我在床上没把你喂饱吗？”

鲁迪的脑子乱极了。  
当初FBI找他谈的那些……都是捏造的？  
他们给他看了大量的证据，证明伊凡在参与国际洗钱。他们说，伊凡将他博彩网站上几百万玩家的账号当成储钱罐，用各种手法寻找金融漏洞，将一笔笔违法金钱通过各种渠道洗白，然而这一切的行为……都签着自己，鲁迪·贝勒的名字。  
“你只是伊凡找到的一个替罪羊，你以为他真的宠爱你？他只是想把所有的犯罪行为栽到你头上，让你背锅进牢房！”  
FBI的话是压垮鲁迪的最后一根稻草。  
他开始和他们私下合作，最后，真的将伊凡送进了监狱。  
事情成功后鲁迪才知道后怕。  
他想过要离开这座城市，可是他不甘心。城市那么大，万一呢，万一伊凡要被判很久的刑期呢？万一伊凡并不知道是自己下的手呢？  
伊凡入狱后，他终于顺利地通过了考试，几经艰难开始了自己的菜鸟律师生活。  
要不是为了那个案子……  
他绝不会再来找伊凡。

但是既然伊凡洞悉一切，他想求伊凡的事，自然也成了泡影。  
“我要走了。”  
鲁迪挣脱伊凡的怀抱：“你如果要报复我，尽管报复吧，如果不……那我走了。”  
伊凡像看着宠物炸毛一样，表情轻松，两下又将人搂回怀里：“好啦好啦……都过去了。我有错，你也有，我们扯平了好不好？别闹了。”  
“你不是要找我谈事情吗？来，乖乖睡一觉，睡醒再说。”  
伊凡奇怪的态度，让鲁迪进退两难。  
可是他真的好累，好困……  
他打了个呵欠，决定暂时把一切抛开。  
可能是压在心里两年的大秘密被对方揭开，在初时的打击过后，反而有种如释重负的轻松……  
“伊凡。”  
“嗯？”  
“那……你当初为何会让我接管那么多事？掌握你那么多秘密？”  
伊凡没有回答。  
片刻后，鲁迪沉沉地睡着了。

“你当初为何会让掌握你那么多秘密？”  
房间里彻底安静下来后，鲁迪的疑问又回到了伊凡的脑中。  
他有些头疼。  
伊凡吐出一口烟圈，侧过头俯视着身边那张还带着些稚气的睡脸。  
凌乱的棕发遮住了他一半的脸庞，两扇长睫毛下透着淡青的疲倦。伊凡轻轻将那些发丝拨开，指尖轻轻描绘着年轻人眉毛的轮廓。  
为什么呢？  
也许他只是，想给小东西身上，加上更多的束缚；  
也许他曾经错误的认为，他的小东西，迟早会像他一样沉迷于地下世界的魅力，在手握权力后得到满足。  
也许他不过是个被爱情冲昏头的笨蛋，高估了自己，错算了人心。

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身④（伊凡×鲁迪）  
“你认识这个人吗？”  
一张单人照被摆在伊凡面前，鲁迪专注地盯着伊凡的表情，而伊凡的脸色完全没什么变化。他也并没有在专心辨认那人的面孔，只顾着将盒子里的牛奶倒进玻璃杯，递给鲁迪：“喝吧。不认识。”  
鲁迪心不在焉地接过牛奶，脸色写满失望。  
“真的不认识？”  
“我每天要见那么多人……”伊凡耸耸肩，拿起自己那杯牛奶，开始享用有些太晚的早餐。嗯，应该说是brunch吧。  
“那么……上个月12号，周末，你在哪儿？”  
伊凡吞下一口奶油班戟，嗯他就喜欢这种油腻的食物，谁让他向来很有食欲呢。他咀嚼了两口，才抬头看向鲁迪：“你这是在查案？我不知道什么时候我又成犯罪嫌疑人了。”  
“不过嘛……”伊凡笑了笑，似乎没有介意鲁迪的冒犯：“我都忘记你已经是个律师了……什么时候去旁听你上庭辩护？应该挺好玩的。”  
“伊凡……你能好好回答我吗？”  
鲁迪放软了口气。  
即使在那些最亲密的日子里，他也很少对伊凡这样软语恳求。  
然而共度一夜后的柔情攻势依然对大佬无效，伊凡直接给他一个痛快：“不能。”  
“宝贝，你应该知道，我不可能随便暴露我的一切信息……尤其是，嗯哼，你是不是忘记了些什么？”  
鲁迪自然知道伊凡在指什么事，心虚地避开了伊凡的视线。  
他勾结FBI出卖了伊凡，而这个人在被捕坐牢一年多后，没有找他算账，现在还让他好端端坐在这儿享受丰盛的早餐……虽然这早餐应该算是自己付出了，呃，某些代价的补偿？  
所以伊凡不合作的态度也在鲁迪意料之中。

他只能放弃绕弯子，直接开始讲述自己到来的目的。  
“这人叫斯科特，是州立大学美术系大四的学生，上个月卷入了一桩谋杀案。”  
案情说起来也不复杂，这个叫斯科特的学生被控谋杀了他的邻居，一名妓女。  
所有的线索都在指向他。包括他曾经与被害人之间曾经有的感情纠葛与金钱纠纷，也被认为是关键的作案动机。  
然而斯科特辩称，自己案发时正在州立图书馆外的公园里写生——可他无法提供任何目击证人。当天天气并不好，阴天有雨，户外行人稀少，谁能相信他会跑到公园里去写生？  
嫌疑人本身父母离异，家境贫寒，连学费都差点付不出来，也难怪沦落到人员混杂的破烂公寓里和妓女为邻了。因此出事后，家里没法给他聘请好律师，鲁迪是在法律援助中心接到这个案子的——嗯，他也没法进有名的律师行工作啊。真是同病相怜呢，某种程度上来说的话。

“哦，听起来和我完全没有关系啊。”  
伊凡吃完早餐，看到鲁迪还一口没动，叹气道：“宝贝，你真不饿？”  
他直接叉起一片培根送到鲁迪嘴边，“啊……张嘴，乖。”用食物把鲁迪下面的话全部塞回嘴里。鲁迪嘴巴鼓鼓地嚼着已经凉掉的培根，伊凡索性坐过他这边，继续拿牛奶喂他：“喝。”  
看来在吃完这顿饭前是没法好好说话了，鲁迪翻了个白眼，自己端起牛奶：“我自己会吃啦。”  
“好久没喂我的宝贝吃东西了嘛……你瘦了好多。”伊凡又把他抱进怀里，下巴搁在他肩膀上：“多吃点，多长肉，抱起来才舒服啊。”  
鲁迪刷地红了脸，耳根都烧起来，昨晚的疯狂情景似乎又回到眼前，身上某处隐秘的所在还在隐隐辣痛。看他脸红，伊凡好像更开心了，忍不住轻轻咬了口他的耳垂：“快吃。”  
他知道自己再不吃掉眼前这堆食物，这人说不定能找出更多理由来折腾他，还是赶紧先填饱肚子吧……他也真的饿了。

这件再普通不过的谋杀案，表面上看来，跟伊凡的确八竿子打不着。  
虽然伊凡确确实实是个危险分子，赌博诈骗洗钱军火一大堆罪名扣在他身上都不冤枉，可是谋杀一个贫民窟里的妓女……犯得着吗？他又不是街头小混混。  
“是因为这张画。”  
鲁迪又拿出另一张照片，上面是一副水彩。阴霾的画面里，除了天空和草地，只有一个撑着伞靠在长椅上的黑衣人。  
“这人是你吧？”  
“我？”无视鲁迪灼灼的目光，伊凡表情纹丝不动，拿过照片来打量了几眼：“我哪有这么丑……谁画的，不会是斯科特吧？”  
“就是他。”  
斯科特能给自己提供的不在场证明，只有这幅画。他当天在公园里写生，只见到了这个黑衣人来到他不远处的长椅上坐下，等他画到一半，黑衣人就不见了踪影。  
这是唯一能证明他在公园里写生的证人，但几千万人口的城市里，要找一个面目模糊的画中人？太为难了吧。  
“等等，不是该有监控吗。”伊凡提出一个常识问题：“公园的监控没拍到他在写生？”  
“当天有雷阵雨。”  
鲁迪也很无奈，他的委托人为什么会大雨天跑到户外去写生，不怕被雷劈死吗？反正监控被雷电影响全部失灵了，当天下午的监控视频一片空白。

“你怎么会认为是我？”  
伊凡站到落地窗边，点燃一支烟。  
鲁迪没有接话，迟疑片刻，说：“不是吗？”  
虽然斯科特的画画水平并没有比别的美术系学生更好，速写的人像也很失真，但是……鲁迪在看到画像的第一眼，就直觉地认为是他。  
那脸型，那神态，还有……脸上的那颗痣。  
然而让他怎么说出口呢。他怎么能说出，两年前他自以为逃出了伊凡的掌控，从此能过上自由的生活，却每天夜里依然不停梦见那个男人，没有一天忘记过他的相貌？  
人生不是用铅笔写的小学作业，橡皮一擦就能从头再来。  
无论他是否愿意，伊凡这个人，已经深深烙在了他生命里，难以抹去。

“能让你来找我……这个人，不止是一个普通的委托人那么简单吧？”  
伊凡的脸在烟雾里看不清表情，鲁迪摊了摊手：“他是我的朋友。”  
“嗯哼。”  
习惯性的哼一声，伊凡没有继续追问他们的友谊有多深，深到让鲁迪冒着被自己报复的危险，再次找上门来。他问：“什么时候开庭？”  
“三个月后。”  
鲁迪紧张起来，伊凡愿意承认那个人是他了吗？愿意替他的委托人上庭作证吗？  
“三个月啊……”  
伊凡把烟头丢进烟灰缸，走到鲁迪身前。鲁迪下意识后退，背部却抵上了冰凉的落地窗。  
高大的男人双手撑住落地窗，居高临下地俯视着被他圈住的鲁迪：“我给你三个月的时间。”  
“啊？”  
“这三个月，如果你能让我高兴的话……帮你这个忙，也未尝不可啊，宝贝。虽然我并没有去过什么狗屁的州立图书馆公园。”  
“高……兴？”

带着烟草味的吻落在他的唇边，没有给他太多喘息的时间，舌头长驱直入搅动着他的口腔，红润的唇瓣被用力吮吸，舔弄，直到他快喘不过气了才停下来。  
鲁迪把头顶在伊凡的胸口不停喘息缓和着，灼热的吻又落在他的耳边。刚刚穿好的衣服被扯开，伊凡直接把他抱了起来，不耐烦地扯掉桌上的餐巾，杯碟刀叉跌落一地。  
鲁迪上半身被放在桌上，双腿裤管被扯下，丢开，接触到房间充足的冷气，起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。中午的阳光穿透窗纱洒在房间里，鲁迪颤抖着用双手捂住眼睛，想要假装这是夜晚，想要假装接下来的事情他什么都不知道。  
男人的身体挤进他的大腿之间，将他的腿弯架在肩头，揉捏着他布满淤青的双臀。  
“我昨晚喂饱你了吗？”  
鲁迪咬紧下唇不出声，下一刻却被指节侵入的酥麻刺激得闷哼一声，双肩轻微地颤抖。伊凡坏笑着在他耳边说：“宝贝，你看起来好白，像奶酪一样白……味道也像奶酪一样甜……”  
恶劣的男人从地上散落的碟子里拿起奶酪块，在他微微红肿的穴口上按摩着，很快就被体温融化了。修长的三根手指裹着融化的奶酪进入他的身体，鲁迪闻到散布在空气中的奶酪气息，想到那些东西在自己身体里进出的情景，脸烧红得像熟透的虾子，渐渐红遍了全身。  
这次伊凡进入得很慢，但却很深，每次都在缓缓插入，缓缓抽出，一次的力道比一次更重些，就像是在向鲁迪的身体强调自己的粗长形状。这种缓慢的折磨让鲁迪发出了断断续续的呻吟，但伊凡终究是个没有太多耐心的人，在保持了一段时间这样的节奏后，他终于忍不住把鲁迪翻了个身，将他整个人推倒在餐桌上，再次从后面进入了他。  
鲁迪只能双手攀住对面桌沿，承受后面越来越快速而凶猛的攻击。他湿润的嘴唇流出一阵阵呜咽的呻吟声，大颗的泪水凝在眼角，终于在一次次撞击后吧嗒吧嗒落在了腮帮上。  
“宝贝，告诉我你舒服吗？嗯？”  
伊凡被软嫩的肉壁包裹着，舒服得完全停不下来。虽然已经很久没见了，但他依然能从身下人细微的反应差别里，分辨出撞击哪里更让他受不了，就顶着那一点持续不断地碾压和攻击着，让鲁迪只能被快感淹没，无助地哭喊着……  
“啊……宝贝……你真甜……”  
鲁迪顾不上捂住眼睛，也攀不住桌沿，他摇晃着头，身体完全是本能的扭动着，背脊小幅度地向上拱起。忽然伊凡稍稍停下，把他再次抱起来，这次却是压到了地毯上……

“给你，房卡。今天之内收拾好东西搬过来。”  
伊凡收拾好自己，坐在沙发上再点了一支烟，丢过一张房卡。  
半裸着蜷缩在地毯上的鲁迪，身上只有一件被撕破的T恤，浑身都黏满了各种液体，闭着眼睛在无力地喘息，轻颤。  
“你有三个月的时间，宝贝。”  
伊凡蹲在他面前，亲昵地拍拍他沾满泪水和汗水的脸颊。“加油哦。”

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身⑤（伊凡×鲁迪）

鲁迪发烧了。

他已经很久没有生病，因为实在病不起——作为一个举目无亲的单身汉，生病是件太过奢侈的事情。  
然而搬到伊凡套间里的第一晚，鲁迪就开始发烧，即使吃药敷了冰枕，热度也没有降下去。  
伊凡的私人医生看他连打针也难退烧，只能给他开了输液，告诉一旁的看护，这几天他的饮食要清淡些。  
鲁迪手上扎着针，昏昏沉沉的只管睡，出了汗挣扎着起来换身衣服，又接着睡过去。  
空荡荡的豪华套房里只有看护轻微的脚步声。  
自从医生和看护来了以后，伊凡就没出现过。

“签好了。”  
赌场休息室里，伊凡将手中的签字笔丢开，揉了揉太阳穴。  
女秘书瑞贝卡将他刚签出来的一叠文件收好，看他又开始灌伏特加，挑了挑眉毛：“老板，你今晚喝太多了吧？”  
她不仅是伊凡的贴身秘书，同时也是他多年好友。有些其他手下不敢说的话，她倒是无所顾忌。  
“听说，你的小东西……回来了？”  
伊凡放下酒杯，看向瑞贝卡，没有说话。  
“按理说你不是该很高兴吗？”别人怕伊凡，瑞贝卡才不怕，继续撸虎须：“也不知道是谁天天让我派人跟着他，少汇报一天都不行……”  
“……他病了。”  
“哦。”  
瑞贝卡从善如流地闭嘴。  
好吧，大老板的心肝宝贝生病了，果然是了不得的大事，比他们的一间赌场刚被别家过来闹事砍伤了几个人还重要。  
不过，所有鲁迪的跟踪报告都要经过她的手才上报伊凡，这些日子以来也没见那小家伙生病啊……怎么一回来就病了？两口子又吵架了？闹别扭了？还是她老板太能干……把人弄坏了？  
咿，从老板奇臭无比的脸色看，搞不好是最后一个选项哦……  
“替我查这个人。”  
伊凡丢过一张照片。“查查这个叫斯科特的家伙，他的案子……所有资料都要拿到。”  
意思就是，有些警方不外传的资料，也必须拿到。  
瑞贝卡耸耸肩，拿着照片和文件转身离开。  
就让他一个人醉死好啦，这个沉迷恋爱的家伙，可别把自己又玩到牢里去啊。

伊凡把手上的伏特加喝干，烦躁地揉乱头发，靠在休息室奢华的丝绒沙发上发呆。  
他又没控制住自己……  
为什么总会变成这样呢？  
他不过是，想把鲁迪留在身边而已。  
然而一旦面对鲁迪，他就无法真诚的表达自己。  
这么多年过去……  
他只是在一次又一次地伤害鲁迪。  
伊凡将脸埋在双手里，久久不愿抬头。  
他实在太懦弱了，懦弱到只能靠强硬的伪装来掩饰他的内心。  
他甚至嫉妒那个叫斯科特的大学生，因为鲁迪真的当他是朋友，肯为他冒险，为他舍弃尊严。

许多年前那个雨夜里，那个曾对他露出天真的微笑，为他包扎伤口的少年，却再也不会对他笑了。

两天没有回过酒店套房，但伊凡一直没有停止从医生处询问鲁迪的病情。  
得知鲁迪终于退了烧，他才稍稍放心。  
要不要回去一趟，看看他？  
伊凡犹豫了。  
他出狱以后，其实有很多次机会去找鲁迪。但是他没有。  
鲁迪大概很怕和他再见吧，但他不会知道，伊凡才是那个真正害怕他们重逢的人。  
他根本不知道该如何与他的爱人相处……  
在他成长的世界里，没人教过他这些。  
也许是过量的酒精给了他勇气，伊凡按下了休息室里的对讲机。  
“备车，我要回去。”

头好沉啊……  
鲁迪从一场深沉的睡眠中迷迷糊糊地醒来，只觉得头疼欲裂，口干舌燥。  
房间里依然只亮着一盏小夜灯，沙发那边有个人影，大概是看护吧？  
“水……”  
鲁迪讷讷地动了动嘴唇，发出一个单词，连自己都听不太清。不过沙发那头的人影已经察觉到他的动静，走了过来。  
“给我水……”  
鲁迪半闭着眼喃喃自语，忽然被一双熟悉的大手抱着半坐起来，让他的头靠在怀里。玻璃杯的触感抵上了干裂的嘴唇，他贪婪地连喝了好几口，从口腔到胸腹之间的焦灼才得以稍稍缓解。  
“好点了吗？”  
低沉的声音从耳畔传来，鲁迪依然没有睁眼，但他知道这是谁。  
饲主终于回来看看他的宠物病死了吗？他心里暗暗地嘲讽，但并没有挣扎的想法。  
人都在他手上了，挣扎有用吗？  
“你衣服又汗湿了……我给你换一身吧。”  
伊凡把鲁迪先放下，居然真的拿来一套干净的睡衣，开始解他的扣子。  
鲁迪任由伊凡把自己衣服脱掉，用温热的毛巾擦拭全身，再给他换上新睡衣。干爽的感觉果然不错，但是，这是什么宠物的新玩法吗？难得他脱自己衣服不是为了折腾人呢……  
“……你喝了好多酒。”  
鲁迪抽抽鼻子，终于稍稍睁开眼睛，嘟囔了一句。  
“嗯。等会。”  
视线中那个穿着黑色衬衫的身影离开了床边，随即在浴室里传来了哗哗的水声。鲁迪半梦半醒地听着伊凡在屋里的动静，恍惚间像是回到了他们过去同住的那些日子。  
偌大的房间突然就不再空荡了，不知道为什么。

带着水汽的身体钻进了被窝，他还是保持着只穿短裤睡觉的习惯……结实有力的手臂从背后将鲁迪搂在怀里，鲁迪不安地动了动。脸颊蹭到了手臂上的水珠，湿漉漉的，把他的脸和他的手，粘在一起。  
微妙的亲密。  
“别动。睡吧。”  
唯一的小夜灯也被关掉了，房间陷入黑暗的静谧之中。整个世界仿佛只剩下他，和他怀里的他。  
两个人。  
鲁迪再一次跌入睡眠。

毕竟年轻，又有良好的医疗条件和充足的营养，烧退了以后，鲁迪的身体正在快速康复之中。  
只是脸色还有些青白。  
伊凡还是没有允许他外出，他只能每天在屋里看书，翻翻自己手上案子的卷宗。  
不能出去走访调查，案子就依然不会有进展。然而……  
他还是不肯承认那人是他啊，鲁迪失落地想。  
“这么晚了，还没睡？”  
伊凡从电梯门进来，看到鲁迪披着他的衬衫当外套，正歪在沙发上看书，没有像平时一样早早休息。  
“嗯，这就睡了。”  
还是不太能习惯和伊凡同居，鲁迪避开伊凡的视线，走进浴室。  
他正洗着脸，却从镜子里看到伊凡站在自己身后，在他脸上轻轻一吻。“我去洗个澡。”  
“哦……”  
鲁迪脸一红，匆匆把毛巾挂好，想转身离开，却被伊凡抱住了：“陪我洗。”  
“我……我洗过了。”  
“再洗一次。”  
果然对这个男人来说，他的抗议永远无效。  
温热的水从头顶冲下，鲁迪将背抵在磨砂玻璃墙上，被热水和男性健硕的身躯包围着，呼吸开始不稳。  
湿润的吻从脖子蔓延到胸口，吮吸着小巧的红点，粗糙的舌面一遍又一遍地卷弄让鲁迪的乳尖愈发敏感，他咬紧了下唇，将呻吟咽下，却控制不住那酥麻的快感。  
今天的伊凡仿佛格外温柔。和平时的急切掠夺不同，他将浑身发软的鲁迪压在玻璃墙上，耐心地舔着吻着他全身的敏感带，慢慢地唤起他的热情……  
开拓和进入都有些小心翼翼，似乎还顾忌着他刚刚痊愈的身体。然而一旦进入，被湿热的肠壁包围，伊凡差点又难以自持地疯狂侵略起来……在几下过猛的冲击逼出鲁迪失控的呻吟后，伊凡忙又放慢了节奏，浅浅地在入口碾磨着，一下一下地深入到他最敏感的一点，终于让鲁迪在堆积的快感中开始情不自禁地回应，小幅度地挺腰索取更多……  
“宝贝，宝贝，我爱你……”  
“我爱你……”  
在情欲的热浪中，鲁迪攀上伊凡的脖子，紧紧地抱住了他。  
【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身⑥（伊凡×鲁迪）  
“很普通的案子。”  
女秘书瑞贝卡递给老板一叠资料。  
坐在休息室大得吓人的办公桌后，伊凡看着那叠资料思考了一下，才开始翻看。  
州立大学美术系学生，斯科特·汉斯，被控谋杀了他的邻居，妓女琳达。  
“琳达身中七刀，死在自己的屋子里。”瑞贝卡在老板对面落座：“要命的是颈部大动脉上的一刀。”  
“因为是老旧的公寓，楼道和电梯的监控摄像全是摆设，没有拍到任何能用的证据。”  
“只有公寓管理员能证明进出的人是谁……经过排查，那天有七个人进过那层公寓，有四个人都在那妓女的屋里留下过指纹。”  
“四个客人？”伊凡漫不经心地翻了一页。  
“另外三个都是公寓的住客，而且都是女人。只有汉斯，不仅是男人，而且和死者有过恋爱关系和金钱纠葛。”  
和妓女恋爱，听起来够讽刺的，不过在地下世界长大的伊凡连眉毛都没动一下。  
“尸检报告呢？”  
瑞贝卡说：“报告显示死者是被一个5.5到6英尺高的人刺伤的……问题是，这四个嫌疑人，都在这个身高范围内。”  
“嗯？”伊凡讥讽地一笑：“这小子真矮。”

他继续翻动着那份资料，看到他更想知道的内容。  
斯科特·汉斯和鲁迪从小住在一条街上，有点远亲关系。鲁迪的父母曾将他寄放在汉斯家一段时间，但两人上中学后汉斯全家就搬走了。  
从小认识的伙伴啊……  
伊凡的脸色不太好。  
这些天鲁迪身体好多了，他也没拦着，让鲁迪白天继续在外头奔走调查案子。  
不过从鲁迪每晚回来的颓废表情看来，毫无进展。  
他旁敲侧击地不停想让伊凡确认，伊凡就是那个画像上的人，然而伊凡从不给他正面回复。  
两人每天在一张床上休息，鲁迪却总是对他保持着淡淡的梳理。  
而那次浴室里的亲热之后到现在，伊凡也暂时没有再碰过他——只要他想，随时都可以。然而这样能让鲁迪对他更亲近吗？

伊凡长叹了一口气。  
时间只剩下两个多月了。别说鲁迪那边没有进展，难道自己……又有什么进展吗？  
他完全想不到该如何让鲁迪接纳自己。  
他已经用过一次强硬的方式，结果是让他们两败俱伤。  
难得再有一次机会，可以让他们重新开始，他却有些却步了……

“老板。”善解人意的女秘书似乎看穿了老板在烦恼什么：“最近生意不错。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“你可以考虑给自己放放假，带你的小东西出去玩玩嘛……不是我说，你们男人真是没意思。”瑞贝卡翻了个白眼：“两个人每天关在酒店套房里你看我我看你，能看出花来吗？你有没有追过人？”  
“没有。”  
“噢我知道我知道，您不用告诉我了。”瑞贝卡无力地拍了下脑袋：“你的私人飞机呢？私人游艇呢？养着那么多飞机游艇只是为了工作用吗？带心上人去度个假如何？”  
“……瑞贝卡。”  
“什么？”  
“下个月薪水翻倍。谢谢。”  
“不客气！这是我该做的！”女秘书笑得风情万种，内心却在默默吐槽：“给你干了那么多危险工作也没加薪，出个主意让你追求心上人就发钱了，你早说啊！”

“欢迎来到我的庄家号。”  
鲁迪走上甲板的时候，看到穿着热带风情衬衫的伊凡在船头向他打招呼，笑得很灿烂。  
而鲁迪只能反手遮了遮太阳，他很少进行这种户外活动。  
但是既然伊凡要求他一起出海，他也只能跟着去了。  
“为什么叫庄家号？”他随口问道。  
伊凡笑起来：“因为庄家总是赢。”  
一个赌徒。鲁迪在心里说。  
也许是阳光的关系，游艇上的伊凡看起来和那个总穿着黑西装的赌场大佬像是两个人。鲁迪忽然想起，当年有人聊伊凡的八卦，就说，他比好莱坞明星都好看。  
他不得不承认，此刻的伊凡真是该死的，英俊极了。

伊凡没让手下上船，打算只身带鲁迪出海，去附近他的私人海滩游泳潜水。  
私人海滩……好吧，他对伊凡“有钱”的概念还是不够清晰。  
然而游泳，鲁迪看了看自己换上泳裤后单薄瘦削的身材，有些无语。他在任何运动上都是弱鸡啊。  
“没事宝贝，那儿水很浅！”  
伊凡安慰他。  
的确像伊凡说的那样，这片海滩非常漂亮，安静，水也很浅。  
海风轻柔地拂过脸庞，鲁迪放空自己漂浮在水上，隔着太阳潜水镜，望向无边无际的天空。  
天地真大，他真渺小。  
飘飘荡荡啊……感觉不到什么才是真实的世界……  
他闭上眼，沉浸在突然袭来的悲伤中，忽然被人哗地抱住：“嘿！宝贝！你不去那边游泳吗！”  
是伊凡。  
刚刚游了一圈回来的健硕男人，浑身都散发着阳光的气息，站在海水里就像海神波塞冬一般，英俊慑人。  
鲁迪被他抱着，觉得自己像个小娃娃。他喃喃地说：“呃，我不太会游泳啦……不过就这么泡在水里挺开心的。”  
听到鲁迪说开心，伊凡两眼放光，呵呵笑起来。  
“那我继续去游泳了！你要是累了上岸去休息也好，沙滩椅那边的便携冰箱里有吃的和啤酒。”  
“嗯。”

鲁迪离开伊凡的怀抱，看着男人又再次游远，有些怔怔的。  
他安排得真周到，妥帖，温柔，仿佛他们是一对真正的情侣，而不是他强迫自己留在身边……可是，真相总是残酷的。  
伊凡伤害过他，他也出卖了他。  
他为什么硬要将自己留下来呢？鲁迪并不觉得自己哪里特别“好玩”。伴侣和玩物，伊凡应该从来不缺啊。  
他摇摇头甩掉水，走向岸边。  
在便携冰箱里找出一瓶冰啤酒喝下，鲁迪从沙滩椅上拿起一张毯子，在沙子上铺开，面朝下躺着准备睡午觉。哦这还有防晒油，那他可以顺便做个阳光浴。  
他好像有半辈子没这么放松过了……

不知过了多少时间，迷糊间，鲁迪听到耳边沙沙沙沙的声响，打个呵欠缓缓睁开眼。  
“吵醒你了？”  
浑身还在往下滴水的伊凡正拿着大毛巾擦头发，看到鲁迪抬头，对他笑了笑。  
鲁迪这才发现太阳已经西斜，自己不知睡了多久。他支起手肘侧身看向伊凡，正想说什么，却忽然红了脸。  
由于一直在水中激烈运动的关系，伊凡的阴茎不可避免地勃起，湿透的泳裤全贴在身上，突起的形状更加明显。鲁迪很不自在地转过脸去，伊凡疑惑地看他扭头，打量了一下自己，露出玩味的笑容。  
“你脸红什么，宝贝？”  
“没，没什么。”鲁迪继续趴下去，将脸埋在双臂间装鸵鸟。你在搞什么啊鲁迪，为什么是你不好意思？又要被他嘲笑了。  
“嗯哼……”伊凡笑起来，并没有追问下去，而是拿起一边的防晒油：“我帮你涂防晒油吧？”  
“不用了，都傍晚了，我们回去吧。”  
鲁迪见他没有接着话头嘲笑他，暗暗松了口气。他刚想起身，却被一双粗粝的手掌稳稳按住了，紧接着一股凉凉的液体被倾倒在背上。  
“不急，再晒一会儿嘛。”  
伊凡不让鲁迪起来，在他背上倒满了防晒油，开始均匀地在他背上涂抹着。  
因为常年练习持枪的缘故，伊凡掌心布满了薄茧。粗糙的掌心被防晒油润滑着在鲁迪背上游走，很慢很慢，每一下却都摩擦出暧昧的快感，让鲁迪忍不住咬紧下唇，呼吸开始变得不稳。  
手掌在翘起的肩胛骨上滑动，一直滑到鲁迪瘦削的腰际，在敏感的腰身两侧摩挲着，让鲁迪的身体不由得轻颤起来。  
“好了吧……”鲁迪揪紧了身下的毯子，却发现自己的声音变得沙哑起来，不像在拒绝，反而像在发出邀请。  
那双诱惑着他的手掌没有停下来，反而愈发往下，将他的泳裤都扯了下来丢到一边。  
鲁迪低呼一声，正想抗议，却被一只手压住了脖子，控制住他的行动。  
“别动宝贝，好事情还在后面……”  
伊凡的声音比他更沙哑，带着浓浓的情色意味。  
更多的防晒油被倒下来，两只大手分别掌握住挺翘的臀尖，轻轻拍了几下，在与身上其他地方对比显得白嫩滑腻的臀部上留下浅浅的红印。  
鲁迪呜咽一声把头埋得更下，紧闭双眼，知道自己今天是逃不过去了，只能无助地等待接下来的一切。  
双手揉捏着丰盈的臀肉，被防晒油滋润着发出吱吱的黏腻水声。鲁迪的臀肉被捏成各种形状，白皙的嫩肉从伊凡晒黑的手掌间露出，显得那么无辜，充满诱惑。  
伊凡玩弄了许久才依依不舍地放开手，还没等鲁迪缓过一口气，双臀就被更用力地掰开，防晒油被直接浇在了那个紧闭的娇嫩入口上。  
“呜……”鲁迪下意识地咬唇仰起头，那混蛋居然一下就把双手的两根手指塞进来，往两边扯开，灌入更多的防晒油。  
已经好些天没被触摸过的入口羞涩地想闭合，却被无情的手指撑开，靠着防晒油的润滑，一下一下地戳入他脆弱的内壁，往更深的地方探索……  
鲁迪的阴茎早已被刺激得勃起了，被夹在身体和毯子中间，跟着伊凡手指插入的频率前后摩擦着，被动流出的前液打湿了身下的毯子，随后又被沾满防晒油的手掌握住。  
“呀！”  
前后被侵犯的刺激让鲁迪终于情不自禁叫出来，他扭动着腰想要摆脱伊凡的玩弄，两腿却被伊凡分开的膝盖压住了，越是挣扎臀部越是翘起。看到这一幕的伊凡终于按捺不住，抽出埋在鲁迪体内的手指，猛地拉下自己的泳裤，粗大灼热的东西趴地打到鲁迪的臀缝上，鲁迪嘤咛一声酥软了腰。  
伊凡一手将鲁迪的腰压得更下，一手扶着粗大一寸一寸戳进入口，每前进一点就让伊凡的腰更软，腿更颤。他感觉自己像破入了温热湿濡的蚌肉，被咬紧包裹的触觉实在太美妙，忍不住一下戳得更深更深，抓住鲁迪腰部两侧开始了有力的抽动。  
“啊……宝贝你好热……好湿……你出了好多水啊你知道吗……”  
“呜呜……呜呜呜……”鲁迪捂住嘴，被伊凡操得在毯子上前后移动，凸起的乳尖被毯子磨得发红。伊凡上翘的阴茎因为后入而不停刺激到他内部最敏感的那一点，每次刮过都让他四肢颤抖得想瘫软下来，过分的快感使得他自己的挺立也不住溢出前液，忽然却被一只手握住后堵住了流出液体的小孔。  
“不要……不要……”鲁迪眼角发红，扭动着腰恳求着那个折磨他的人：“让我射……”  
另一只手摸上了他红润的唇瓣，模拟着插入的动作，戳动着他的口腔，让他嘴巴无法闭合不住流下口水，一声声放浪的呻吟在空无一人的海滩上回响，愈发淫靡。  
快感堆积得更多，被堵住的感觉就更难受，鲁迪只能用力咬了咬那两根在他嘴里作怪的手指出气，头部不停甩动着，汗水模糊了视线。  
伊凡终于放开了堵住鲁迪精孔的手，收回两手抓住鲁迪的腰疯狂抽插起来。鲁迪啊啊啊地翻着白眼射出一股股精液，前后同时达到了高潮。可伊凡却没有停下来的意思，即使鲁迪还在不应期却仍然要被那根过分的硕大阴茎刺激着，在高潮的巅峰无法下来，流下了更多的泪水。  
“停下……”鲁迪哭出声来：“快停下……”  
难得伊凡竟然听从了鲁迪的恳求，稍稍放缓了动作，离开了鲁迪的身体。鲁迪一下子瘫在毯子上，大口地喘着气，眼底依然在炸出一片片金光。  
“宝贝……”伊凡俯身将他的头转过来，含住嘴唇深深地吻下去，舌头搅动着他口中的津液。片刻后，他才放开鲁迪，直起身来。  
等到被伊凡打横抱起，恍恍惚惚的鲁迪才恐惧地想起这个男人还没有射……  
太阳慢慢靠近了海平面。  
伊凡面对面地抱着鲁迪，将他压在毯子不远处一块巨大的礁石上。礁石长年被海浪冲刷，表面十分光滑，可是被太阳晒了一天，即使已经是傍晚，石头依然散发着热气。  
鲁迪的背一接触到礁石，呀地叫了一身弹开，紧紧抱着伊凡：“石头好热……”  
“嗯……等会……”  
伊凡将他抱起来，翘起的巨大非常顺畅地再次插了进去。他一边插入，一边将鲁迪再次压到礁石上，鲁迪的皮肤被石头的热度刺激，下意识地挺直背脊，夹紧了臀部，绞得伊凡发出一声呻吟：“喔宝贝，你夹得我太舒服了……”  
“你，你欺负我……”鲁迪都发不出声音了，他紧紧攀着伊凡的脖子，无力地被男人一下又一下地压在热热的石头上，为了逃离那种灼热感他只能咬牙顺着男人的意愿，弓起腰身将他的阴茎夹紧，不然又要被烫了……  
这时要是有人看到这一幕，会看到一个被晒得浑身太阳棕的魁梧男子，在黝黑的礁石前不停耸动着腰臀。从他双臂间伸出两条相对而言过于纤细的浅棕色小腿，无力地垂下，被魁梧男子的动作带着晃动，像个脆弱的玩偶娃娃一样……  
就在鲁迪感觉已经快昏过去了的时候，伊凡才低吼着加快了动作，用力抽插了几十下，将白浊射入了他的身体。  
太阳终于全部落入了海中，天黑了。

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身⑦（伊凡×鲁迪）  
伊凡隔着落地窗，看窗外大雨倾盆，仿佛要将这座城市淹没一般。  
雨季来了。  
这样的天气，鲁迪却还在外面奔波迟迟不回来……伊凡有些烦躁。  
他拨通瑞贝卡的电话：“查查鲁迪现在在哪。”  
“遵命，boss。”瑞贝卡对着手机翻个大大的白眼。既然如此担心，不能直接给人家打电话吗，还得绕个大弯子让我查，我很闲吗？  
看来上次的海滩度假仍然没什么进展嘛。算了，根本就不该对自己迟钝的老板保有任何希望啊。瑞贝卡这样想着，然后开始联络手下。

其实海滩度假后，伊凡和鲁迪的关系还是有所改善的。  
或者说，进入了一个微妙的境地。  
鲁迪依然白天在外面为这桩案件奔波，寻找更多的目击证人，晚上则回到伊凡的房间——就像他们几年前的短暂同居岁月一样。  
伊凡很忙，常常午夜才到家，这时候鲁迪往往已经睡了。不过每天早上，鲁迪都会在伊凡的怀里醒来。这样的早晨，有时他们会做，更多的时候不会。鲁迪只是静静地枕在伊凡的手臂上，等伊凡给他一个早安吻，然后两人各自去忙。  
鲁迪搞不清伊凡到底想怎样，换一种饲养宠物的方式吗？然而对伊凡来说，他只是希望能让鲁迪一点一点，重新接受他……  
也不能说重新吧。  
其实鲁迪从来没有接受过他。

伊凡将头抵在冰凉的玻璃窗上，听着哗哗的雨声，仿佛又回到多年前那个雨夜。  
那时候他还很年轻，并不是现在叱咤风云的大亨，甚至还没开始进入博彩业，找到自己发展的方向。  
然而那时的他就已经在黑帮中有了一定势力，也惹到了不少不该惹的仇家。  
在某天与人在码头交易军火的时候，一时失算陷入重围，差点就交代在现场。  
他失去了所有的手下，身上也带了不少伤。抢了一辆车夺路奔逃，结果因为雨太大，半路上出了车祸，他只能弃车靠步行逃跑。  
他躲在公园的草丛里，许久才敢确定敌人已经失去了他的踪迹。

“你还好吗？”  
他趴在毫无遮蔽的长椅上喘息着，无力地任由雨水冲刷，却忽然感觉头顶雨停了。  
伊凡警醒地抬头，看到一个棕发少年手举雨伞为他遮挡着，稚气的脸上满是担忧。  
“呀，你受伤了？”  
少年大概以为他是个流浪汉，这时才注意到他满头满脸都是血迹和泥水，吓得后退一步。然而他还是迟疑着把伞挪过来，尽量替他挡去雨水，反而让自己身上被淋湿了不少。  
“滚开小鬼。”伊凡嘶哑着嗓子，有气无力地挥挥手，想赶走这个多管闲事的小孩。  
“呃……可是你受伤了。”  
少年见他没有暴起伤人，好像安心了些，指着他流血的裤管说：“先生，你的伤很重，需要去诊所……”  
伊凡哭笑不得，哪来的烦人小鬼？又矮又瘦又小，自己站起来估计比他高两个头，他不知道陌生人的可怕吗？尤其是自己这种一看就不是好人的。  
去诊所……他会去的，自己黑帮里就有医生，可是他现在不能露面。他还没能确定，到底是不是帮里的内鬼出卖了他。最好让他们暂时以为自己在车祸里死了比较安全……  
“帮我拿下伞吧？”  
少年不由分说就把伞塞到他手里，无视他的抗议，自顾自把他的裤管撩起来。  
一道狰狞的伤口正在往外渗血，周边的翻起的皮肉被雨水浸泡得发白，看起来很是恶心。  
伊凡啧地一声硬把痛呼吞下去，想人骂走，一开口就扯到了受伤的嘴角。少年从裤袋里抽出一条半旧的手绢，小心翼翼地把伤口周围的雨水和血迹擦掉。  
他的动作自然会带来更多痛感，然而还在伊凡忍耐的范围内，他身上的伤疤实在太多了，这不过是他刚才跳车时的擦伤。看起来吓人，但没伤到筋骨……反正死不了。  
“还好我带了绷带。”少年自说自话地从背上的双肩包里拿出一卷绷带，居然还有个药水瓶？随身携带伤药……这小子搞什么？

“那个，有点疼，你忍耐下。”  
少年打开药瓶，伊凡闻到了熟悉的双氧水的味道，这玩意他都是一大瓶一大瓶往伤口泼的。这么点分量，切。算了，既然小鬼非要给他疗伤，那随意吧。  
反正别想自己感激他。  
“呲！”  
伊凡好容易才没失态，真疼……死小鬼不能手脚轻点？他又忘记自己刚才逞强的表情了。  
雨一直在下。  
略嫌破旧的大伞勉强遮住长椅上的两人，其实少年的衣服也全被打湿了。棕色的发丝黏在白皙的额头上，路灯昏黄，他看不太清少年的长相，但那挺翘的鼻子被冷雨打得发红，却显得有些不合时宜的可爱。  
这时候伊凡才看到，少年嘴边贴着一块胶布，耳朵上也有擦伤的痕迹。  
也是刚和别人打架吧，臭小子？难怪身上带着伤药。  
少年动作挺熟练，看着像是经常包扎伤口的样子。他很快将伊凡腿上的伤处理好，抬头对他说：“先生，你脸上……”  
“别管我！”  
伊凡没领情，任由血和泥糊了自己半脸。“好了吧？你可以走了。”  
“呃……那我把伞给你吧。”少年看了看雨势：“我到图书馆那边躲雨去了……嗯我本来就是想去图书馆的。”  
我不关心你想去哪儿啊小鬼。  
等等，大半夜去图书馆？伊凡想了想，这附近也就是州立图书馆，没听说晚上也开门啊。  
少年似乎透过他脸上的狼狈看懂了他的疑惑，微笑道：“啊，我又被我那个酒鬼老爸打了……反正他喝醉酒不是打我妈就是要打我啦。我还是出来躲躲吧，虽然图书馆不开门……习惯了。”  
“平时呢，我一不开心就到图书馆这里来，多好啊。感谢还有这么个地方可以躲开我那个超级讨厌的老爸！”  
我并不想听少年维特的烦恼，死小鬼，你该走了。  
伊凡沉默地把伞递过去，少年却没接，反而伸手在背包里掏着什么。  
“呐，给你。薄荷糖。我只有这个了。”  
他往伊凡手心里塞了颗塑料包装的糖果，把背包顶在头上挡雨，就那么蹦蹦跳跳地消失在雨中。

手机铃声打断了他的回忆，伊凡看了下屏幕上瑞贝卡的名字，接通电话。  
“boss，鲁迪跑到墨西哥佬的地盘里去了。”  
“什么？”伊凡声音不由得提高声音：“跟着他的人呢？没拦着他？”  
“没有，他们现在进去找人了……我让他们赶紧把人带出来。”  
瑞贝卡也紧张起来，谁知道那个小东西居然胆子那么大！墨西哥佬的地盘，怎么能轻易进去？  
“给我备车。”伊凡抓起外套走进电梯：“我要去接他。”  
挂断电话，伊凡被莫名袭来的不安击中胸口，忍不住骂了两句粗口。  
这些人怎么做事的？  
眼看着他去涉险也不拦着？  
瑞贝卡有没有交代好！  
要是墨西哥佬敢动他的人……他要把这些家伙统统丢进水潭喂鳄鱼！  
手机再次响起，伊凡接通电话，脸色大变。  
还是出事了！

 

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身⑧（伊凡×鲁迪）  
伊凡去过很多次州立图书馆，在那些他们还不认识的日子里。  
随便从书架上抽一本汽车杂志或者电影指南，装作翻阅的样子，然后在距离那棕发少年几个座位远的地方落座。  
他告诉过自己，他平时就爱来图书馆看书。果然来这里就能找到他……  
图书馆里很安静，只有书页翻动的哗哗声，还有人群走动和椅子被挪开的声音……很安静。  
午后的阳光温暖而明媚，从巨大的落地玻璃洒进图书馆里，照在少年稚气的脸上，勾画出点点光斑。  
棕色的短发被晕染成偏金的色调，他就那样一直垂着头，全神贯注地写作业，或者查阅很多厚厚的资料。那些东西伊凡看不懂，但他大致知道少年喜欢去哪一区借书，法律、历史和名人传记……都是些大部头，他却啃得津津有味。  
他读书的样子真可爱。  
许多年后，当伊凡真正的得到了他，每次看到鲁迪在他们同住的公寓里看书复习的时候，他就忍不住想起那许多个安静的下午。  
那时鲁迪只以为他爱捉弄他，喜欢在他赶着温习功课的时候来打扰，并不相信他说的，宝贝你读书的样子好可爱啊……  
鲁迪不相信他任何一句话。  
然而鲁迪有什么错呢？  
错的是他。

“boss，人救出来了。”  
瑞贝卡的电话来的很及时，否则她的boss很有可能因为雨夜飙车而丧命。  
伊凡这才发现自己背上出了一层冷汗，被车子过足的冷气吹得背脊发寒。  
二十分钟前瑞贝卡告诉他，鲁迪被墨西哥佬带走了，情况很危险。现在她先派去的人应该掌握住局势了吧……  
伊凡长出一口气，放慢车速，紧绷的神经终于松弛下来。  
“把人全给我控制住。一个都别放跑。”  
伊凡的声音冷得像冰，电话那头的瑞贝卡忍不住打了个寒颤。老天，幸亏把他的小东西救出来了，要是真出了事……瑞贝卡不敢想后果。

“怎么回事？”  
本来稍稍放晴的脸色，在看到昏迷不醒的鲁迪后，再次沉下来。瑞贝卡早已赶到现场，忙解释说，鲁迪应该只是被人打昏了，没什么大碍。  
打昏了！  
这还叫没什么大碍？  
伊凡把昏迷不醒的鲁迪从瑞贝卡车上抱下来，放到他的后座。“瑞贝卡，过来开车。联系医院，我现在就要给他做全面检查！”  
瑞贝卡忙说：“boss你放心，他们没给他打针。”她知道boss最怕什么。那群墨西哥人都是兼职毒贩子，伊凡害怕这些人给鲁迪打了毒针，一旦成瘾，鲁迪就要毁了。  
伊凡板着脸点点头：“开车，我们走。把那帮人都给我押到皮鞋厂去关起来！”  
皮鞋厂……瑞贝卡的心颤了颤，妈呀，boss真的要搞出人命了……

鲁迪昏昏沉沉地醒来，只觉得后脑疼得厉害。  
“唔……”  
微微的颠簸和幽暗的环境，让他意识到这是在一辆汽车后座上。他努力想挣扎起身，却发现自己正被一双再熟悉不过的手臂紧紧抱在怀里。  
“宝贝，你怎样了？头疼吗？”  
伊凡情急之下没注意到自己的态度，鲁迪眨了眨眼，有点不能相信，这个……显得有些婆妈的男人，是他所认识的伊凡吗？  
伊凡见他没出声，更加焦急：“你能说话吗？”  
“……能。头疼。”  
鲁迪呲了呲牙，伸手摸摸后脑勺。刚才挨了一记闷棍的记忆终于回到脑中，他扁扁嘴：“他们打得我好疼。”  
正在开车的瑞贝卡为那群被押送到皮鞋厂的墨西哥人们默哀。  
完了，就他家宝贝这句话，那些人能活着走出来吗。  
“我们现在去医院。”伊凡开了瓶矿泉水要喂他，鲁迪意识到车里还有司机，有点不好意思地说：“我自己喝啦。”  
“张嘴。”伊凡完全无视了他的抗议。  
好吧好吧，鲁迪实在难受，没精神和他较劲。  
瑞贝卡抓紧了方向盘，告诉自己千万别看后视镜。  
不然大晚上的一定会被闪瞎！

鲁迪在跑去找那个墨西哥人巴蒙德的时候，也曾预想过会遇到危险，但并不知道风险这么大。  
他多方打听之下，得知他手上那个案子里的受害者琳达，生前染有毒瘾，经常从贫民窟的墨西哥帮手里拿货。  
据说那个叫巴蒙德的家伙，和琳达过从甚密——他还是琳达租住公寓的担保人。鲁迪希望能从这些人口中，找到琳达出事前一段时间的交往痕迹，寻找到更多线索。  
然而他去了好几次巴蒙德可能会出现的酒吧与餐厅，都没能找到人。好容易打听到今晚巴蒙德可能会带手下到某个酒吧去聚会，他不顾恶劣的天气跑出来，却没想到在酒吧门外就被人抓住了。  
和黑暗场所格格不入的外貌与气质，让那些人以为他是警方的暗探，没有听他解释就把他打昏了——他醒过来的时候，还以为自己要被人丢到郊外去暴打一顿呢。  
没想到伊凡会带人来找他。  
车子稳稳地向前驶去，他窝在伊凡的怀里，左耳贴在伊凡厚实的胸膛上，淡淡的古龙水气息钻进鼻端。莫名的安心。  
“伊凡。”  
“嗯？”伊凡紧张起来：“怎么？你哪里不舒服？马上就到医院了。”  
“……没事了。”  
谢谢你。  
他还是没能说出口。

伊凡的私人医生经过上次已经和鲁迪很熟悉了，所以看到平时不苟言笑生人莫近的大亨抱着一个人走进诊所的时候，他完全没有露出任何意外的表情。  
“已经安排好了，请先到这边来。”  
两名看护示意伊凡将鲁迪放到轮椅上，让她们推进去做检查，然而伊凡还是坚持自己把鲁迪抱来抱去。  
医生和看护们都表示：您高兴就好。  
瑞贝卡直接留在诊所休息区喝咖啡，根本不想靠近她令人瞎眼的boss。  
她当初到底为什么会认为这个男人很有前途，很值得她效力的？  
现在换公司还来得及吧？

幸好，鲁迪后脑的伤势并不严重，没有造成内伤，只需要简单处理外部擦伤。  
“我可以自己走啦……”  
从检查病床上下来，鲁迪嘟囔着推了下伊凡，却不小心打了个趔趄。  
伊凡没跟他多废话，直接弯腰把他抱起来，十分轻松熟练。  
鲁迪的耳朵腾地红起来，他咬了咬嘴唇，把脸埋进伊凡的胸口，实在不敢去看周围医生和看护的眼光。虽然别人一点异样都没露出来，他就是觉得……太难为情了！  
“boss，我们可以走了？”瑞贝卡款款走来，对鲁迪微笑：“你好鲁迪，我是瑞贝卡。”  
瑞贝卡。  
这个名字太耳熟了，鲁迪慌慌张张地冲她点点头，又把脸埋下去。  
这位可是伊凡的得力助手，只是刚好自己和他在一起的那段时间，瑞贝卡被外派到南美去开拓市场，一直没回国。然而自己交给FBI的资料里，也有不少这位女士的光辉事迹……这女人可不好惹。  
但她真人站在自己面前的时候，又是那么漂亮迷人，完全看不出是个身上有着无数案底的危险分子。她和伊凡似乎也很亲密的样子……  
鲁迪可以感受到，伊凡对瑞贝卡的态度，和对别的手下的态度是有区别的。  
难道他们曾经有过一段吗？

鲁迪被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
废话，伊凡当然和很多很多的尤物有过一段，很多段。  
你以为他只有你一个宠物吗。  
你在想什么呢鲁迪？

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身⑨（伊凡×鲁迪）  
“布洛克先生……”  
隐忍的呜咽被闷在枕头里，白皙瘦弱的棕发青年被压在铺着黑色床单的大床上，像祭台上待宰的羔羊，瑟瑟发抖，却无处可逃。  
“叫我伊凡。”  
压在他身上的魁梧男子用气声在他耳边轻语，态度似乎温柔而体贴，手上的动作却截然相反的激烈。他一手拧弄着鲁迪早已肿起的嫩红乳头，另一手在他股间不住进出，带出吱吱的水声，在空旷的豪华房间里听起来尤为淫靡。  
鲁迪的脸上蒙着一方缎巾，那是早些时候，他误闯入伊凡·布洛克与同伙的聚会时，被这位黑帮大亨亲手蒙上的。  
他以为自己会被痛殴一顿，甚至有生命危险，却万万没想到，他会被带到伊凡·布洛克的床上。  
在巨大的体型差和精神威压之下，他根本无从反抗，只能被动地承受这种陌生的不适……和快感。  
他的身下已经积了一滩白浊的精液，刚才被伊凡玩弄到高潮的羞耻记忆让他全身都红透了，可是伊凡依然持续着的爱抚让他知道，这一切只是个开始……  
“啊……布洛克先生……”鲁迪咬紧了枕套，溢出的口水将枕套也沾湿了一角：“请，请放过我吧……”  
“不行，宝贝。”  
伊凡似乎觉得已经开拓得差不多了，将手指从那个紧紧吸着他的小洞里抽出来，一股粘稠的润滑剂沿着小孔流到被磨红的腿根上。  
“还有，我说过了，叫我伊凡。”  
他顿了顿，表情有些复杂地看着身下轻颤喘息的鲁迪，扶着他的巨大，缓缓侵入。  
“呀——”  
撕裂般的痛苦将刚才的快感全部覆盖了，鲁迪哭出了声，眼泪浸湿了方巾，他本能地想挣扎逃走，却被一双大手按住了腰，再次往后一撞——  
巨大的灼热充满了肠道，伊凡在被软热肠肉包裹的快感中感到一阵阵眩晕，他闭上了眼睛，仿佛这样就可以更加狠心，忘记自己曾经的挣扎与愧疚。  
一下比一下更猛烈的撞击让鲁迪连哭都哭不出来了，他当然没有过同性相亲的经验——他连女朋友都没交过，第一次却要被迫接受超人的尺寸和侵略，过分的痛苦与隐约的快感交织在一起，让他又羞耻又难受。但伊凡显然熟谙此道，在狠狠抽动了几十下后，他开始放缓了节奏，先抽出一点点在穴口浅浅地抽插，又慢慢地往深处推进，直到刺激到那个让鲁迪颤抖的敏感点才停下来，顶着那一点不住戳动，碾磨，让鲁迪情不自禁地发出淫浪的呻吟……

“呃，boss，你……你确定要找我聊这个？”  
瑞贝卡不可思议地看着她烂醉如泥的boss。  
好吧，今天不是说好了，是欢送她到南美开拓市场的狂欢派对吗？  
她没打算在离开本城前还要听这种，狗血大八卦，还是属于她英明神武的boss的。  
“我该怎么办？”  
伊凡烦躁地又灌下一杯伏特加，说出的话仿佛能看到酒气在蒸腾。  
瑞贝卡小心翼翼地把桌上的酒都挪走，他再喝下去就要酒精中毒了。  
其他人都在泳池边跳舞喝酒，不敢来打扰仿佛在谈正事的大老板——谁都不知道，他们的大老板在跟女助手吐槽自己失败的恋爱，不不不不，这不能称之为恋爱。

瑞贝卡很无语地看着伊凡。  
就在刚才，boss告诉她，他把自己暗恋多年的小可爱给强上了。  
不仅强上了，他过后还给了人家一笔钱，就把人送走了。  
简直是侮辱完人家的肉体还要侮辱人家的人格啊，渣渣。  
其实这种事吧……搁在他们黑帮日常里，真的不算什么。不就是看上一个普通人，然后抢到手上了吗？他们这行，打架杀人贩军火都是等闲，这点坏事，干了也就干了吧……  
问题是，她的boss，现在表现得像个陷入恋爱困局的中学生，喝得烂醉不说，还红着眼睛问她：“我该怎么办？”  
如果瑞贝卡知道日后她的boss会因为恋爱脑发神经被FBI搞进监狱里，她一定不会说那句话。  
她说：“要不你找人……道个歉？”

好几个月以后她在南美开拓市场累得半死，跟boss汇报的时候顺口问一句，那个小可爱怎样了？  
Boss总不会真道歉去了吧？  
“你的建议很好。”伊凡非常开心地表示：“我去找他了。”  
哦？真去找了？瑞贝卡来了精神，八卦果然令人振奋！  
“我觉得上次让他感觉太不好了，所以我又找他做了很好几次，感觉我们在床上越来越合契了。现在我们已经住在一起啦。”  
瑞贝卡非常没有礼貌地把视频电话关掉，决定当自己没有看到boss脸上蠢蠢的笑容。  
是是是是，知道您把人睡服了，了不起！  
再过了很长一段时间之后，她才知道一切都是她那个蠢老板的痴心妄想——他根本就没把人家睡服，还因为被恋爱冲昏了头脑把公司的机密都泄露了不少给那个小家伙，结果被FBI抓到机会策反了枕边人，直接被关进去了。

“……是我的错。”  
瑞贝卡扶着额头，坐在探视窗外，隔着玻璃看她那个即使穿着狱服也英俊得要命的boss。  
她把监狱上下都打点得很好，他在里头根本不可能受什么罪。而且她也不惜重金请了最好的律师，力求将他的罪名降到最低，差不多一年左右就可以放出来了。  
然而此时，高大男人的表情十分颓废，连胡子都没怎么刮，很是忧郁的样子。  
来了来了。  
瑞贝卡有预感，刚谈了会儿正事，boss又要找她聊恋爱故事了。  
天可怜见她一点都不想听！  
她自己都还单身呢，渣渣！  
“那天晚上，我该放他走的……”  
“可是我忍不了了。瑞贝卡你知道吗，我忍了很多年……我忍不了了。”

他忍了多久呢？  
从那个雨夜，他将少年送他的薄荷糖放进嘴里的时候起，伊凡就没有忘记过他。  
那是他最低谷时照亮他的一束光，是让他重新挣扎爬起来的力量。  
当他处理完帮里的内奸，重新夺回了自己地盘，他开始一次又一次在州立图书馆里，寻找棕发少年的身影。  
后来他的事业越做越大，也经常需要在国内外飞来飞去。然而他一回到本地，还是会下意识地，去州立图书馆里看看那个人。  
少年的身份不难查。名字，家庭，学校，所有资料都放在他的案头。他随时可以创造机会和少年“偶遇”，只要他愿意。  
可是……  
鲁迪只是个普通人。而自己，却从懂事起就在黑帮里讨生活，他身上积累了太多罪恶与黑暗。  
他们生活在两个平行的世界里，更让伊凡沮丧的是，他发现鲁迪想要当一个律师。  
是的，他还曾经坐到鲁迪背后的位置上，偷听他跟同学的对话，听少年神采飞扬地说自己要当一个彰显正义救助弱小的好律师。  
酗酒家暴的父亲和破碎的家庭，没有消磨少年本性的善良与正直。伊凡转过头，看着他秀气的侧脸，将所有情绪压了下去。  
再后来，他就不太去图书馆了。  
如果能够从此再无交集……

“我真的没事了。”  
从医院回来，已经是凌晨三四点。  
窗外的雨还在下，鲁迪被伊凡小心翼翼地放在床上，忙说：“没事啦，我又不是小孩子。”  
“小孩子都知道不能去墨西哥佬的地盘上乱闯。”  
伊凡冷冷地说。  
鲁迪缩了缩脖子，却不小心扯到破皮的伤口，忍不住嘶的一声。  
看伊凡又瞪眼，鲁迪忙不迭说：“我，我去洗个澡换身衣服。”  
泡在浴缸温热的水中，鲁迪闭上眼长出了一口气。  
他的心很乱。  
为什么呢……  
刚才在车上醒过来那一刻，发现自己在伊凡的怀里，他竟然觉得很安心。  
这种想法太不正常了。  
即使在他们最亲密的那些日子里，他也不曾对伊凡有过这样依赖的情绪。  
不要依赖任何人，尤其是一个伤害过你，也被你伤害过的人。  
鲁迪闭上眼，暗暗告诫自己。  
浴室的门却被从外面推开，他不用睁眼，也知道是谁在走进。  
高大的身躯踏进浴池，温水被挤满溢出，哗哗流了一地。  
滚烫的手掌抚上他的身体，鲁迪慢慢睁开眼，伊凡的脸靠上来，含住了他湿润的嘴唇。  
“答应我……”沙哑的男声和温水一起包裹着他的感官：“不要再冒险……”  
“……嗯……”  
鲁迪扬起头，男人嘬咬着他凸起的乳头，酥麻的刺激让他无力去思考更多的问题。  
男人靠在浴缸边，将鲁迪双腿打开放在自己腰上，一双大掌在水中揉着他软滑的臀肉，一戳一戳地打开那个密闭的小洞。水流被灌入的感觉让鲁迪闷哼一声，他把头搁在伊凡肩上，任由男人带着节奏，慢慢地进入，律动……  
伊凡意外地感受到鲁迪的配合与温驯，这是以往少有的，更让他激动不已。他喘着气，将人从水里抱起来，就站在浴缸里把鲁迪按在墙上，抬起他的一条腿，再次深深地埋进他的身体。  
鲁迪没有压抑自己的呻吟，放任自己在铺天盖地的快感中沉沦。  
起码在此刻，让他忘记那些烦恼和纠结吧……

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身（10）（伊凡×鲁迪）

夜深了，窗外依然是暴雨如瀑，被风挟裹着不住拍打在落地窗上，愈发衬托得室内静谧安详。  
套间里常年由中央空调调节室温，并不需要担心寒气入侵的问题。但鲁迪一到天冷，还是喜欢没事就钻在被子里，越是狭小的空间越让他有安全感。  
说不上原因，大概是儿时躲避酗酒父亲留下的习惯吧。  
此刻他穿着普通的家居T恤和运动裤，裹在被子里，静静看着床对面墙上的投影仪在放一部老电影——如果伊凡不打扰他的话，他会很专心的。  
可惜这个愿望太奢侈了，注定难以实现。  
这人为什么非要跟他挤一个被窝，还要抱着他看电影啊？  
赌场倒闭了吗？  
酒店被查封了吗？  
他最近晚上也太闲了吧！  
鲁迪撇撇嘴，绝不承认有个厚厚的肉垫给他靠着还挺舒服的。哼自己一个人看电影更舒服！而且不会有人一直在不停亲他摸他骚扰他啊！  
“喂……你不是说今天要陪我好好看电影的嘛。”  
鲁迪委屈地嘟着嘴，扭动了一下，反而被抱得更紧了。  
“我不是在陪你看电影吗？”伊凡含着他薄薄的耳垂，时不时伸出舌头舔弄一下，像在逗一只温驯的小猫。  
“嘶……痒……”鲁迪缩了缩肩膀，伊凡闻言离开了他的耳垂，舌头却沿着秀美的脖颈曲线一直舔下来，在肩窝徘徊，忍不住含着一小块皮肤轻轻吮吸。鲁迪的皮肤略为敏感，很容易就留下於痕，于是这些日子以来他身上深深浅浅的红紫就没有少过。可伊凡还是喜欢留下一个又一个吻痕，每次都在旧淤痕上烙下新印记，害得鲁迪洗澡脱衣服的时候根本不敢看镜子里的自己，因为身上每一处情色的记号都在昭示他每天被如何地疼爱着，几乎不得休息。  
被舔得酥酥麻麻的鲁迪抿着嘴唇，半眯着眼发出无意识的哼哼。那双温热的手掌在被子下不住游移，从他单薄的T恤下摆伸进去，抚上他柔软的胸脯，掌心张开，用略微粗糙的掌肉一下下地摩擦着他的乳头。  
本来就被每天吸弄得太过敏感的乳头一下就挺起起来，在伊凡热热的掌心被搓动得硬邦邦的。衣服被撩起到腋下，两颗小小的肉粒被暴露在空气中，红得像两颗饱满的小浆果，一抖一抖的诱人极了。  
“呜……”鲁迪扭脸不敢低头，因为他知道此时低头，只会看到那人恶劣的手指捏住他的乳尖捻弄拉扯的一幕，那会让他更羞耻得想哭。然而即使闭眼不看，胸口上酥麻的快感仍然一波一波地从乳尖扩散到全身，下腹不可抑制地发热起来。他痛恨自己的身体，在经过持续一段时间的不断侵犯之后，竟然已经开始有了本能的反应，根本无法用意志来压抑这种快感。  
最近伊凡不知道为什么变了性子，不像以前那样匆匆忙忙开拓一会儿就开始疯狂地侵犯掠夺，反而对前戏越来越有兴趣。鲁迪想他大概是想换换口味，喜欢看自己沉沦在他高超的调情手段之下的羞耻模样吧，可恨的是，自己也真的如他所愿，越来越难抗拒他的调教。  
伊凡总算放过了他瑟瑟颤抖的乳尖，将手往下移动，伸进了他的裤子。“宝贝，你很喜欢我这样玩你，对不对？”戏谑的笑声让鲁迪羞红了脸，眼睛像要滴下水来，已经勃起的阴茎被伊凡握在手里，得意洋洋地撸动着：“很舒服吧？”  
“才，才没有……”  
鲁迪呜咽着，却换来伊凡的手更加用力的套弄。他喘着气扭动身体，伊凡根本不急，还是不紧不慢地上下抚慰着他的茎身，用拇指围绕着他的龟头一圈圈磨蹭，快感如浪潮般将鲁迪紧紧包裹着，他的眼泪终于滴落下来。“呜呜……不要……啊……”  
似乎是抽屉被打开的声音，片刻后，伊凡的另一只手也钻了进来，却是在抚摸他的臀肉。鲁迪轻颤着，感受那只手滑过他软嫩的臀尖，移动到紧闭的入口，湿润的感觉让他忍不住闷哼一声。伊凡手里裹着润滑剂，在穴口来回打着圈，引出他更多更多的快感。  
因为几乎每天都在被进入，穴口很顺畅就接纳了伊凡的手指。然而还没等鲁迪适应前后夹击的快感，一个异样的震动却突然让他背脊一僵——  
“不要，不要把那个放进来——呀！”  
一枚小小的跳蛋被伊凡猛地塞了进来，鲁迪下意识地想逃走，可被伊凡的腿压得死死的根本无法动弹，可恶的是那人还加快了撸动，几乎是一下子就将他推向了喷射的高潮——  
“呀，呀呀……”  
鲁迪无力地揪紧了身下的床单，啜泣着喷出一股股精水，全身不停抽搐着。抱着他的混蛋却还没把跳蛋拿出来，就那么将跳蛋塞在他穴口的位置，震动着小洞周围的一圈敏感的软肉，刺激得鲁迪又射了一次。  
“舒不舒服？”伊凡将沾满白浊的手在鲁迪面前挥了挥，鲁迪低低哭泣着不敢去看，可伊凡哪有那么容易放过他，突然用力将跳蛋塞进更深！  
“来，宝贝，告诉我，舒不舒服？”  
“啊，啊啊啊……舒服……求你……拿出来啊……求你了……”  
鲁迪快把床单揪烂了，过于强烈的快感让他几乎要丧失神志，无助地流着泪恳求那个折磨他的人停下来。伊凡似乎满意了，慢慢将跳蛋一点点抽出来，震动紧贴着他软嫩的内壁，抚慰每一处肠肉，当跳蛋离开洞口的时候，小孔已经快要合不上了，流出一股股淫靡的液体。  
伊凡将瘫软的鲁迪摆弄成侧睡的姿势，紧贴着他后背，抬起了他的一条腿，用侧后位缓缓进入了他。  
“嗯……啊……”  
被调教得非常适合插入的小洞顺利地吞进了他的巨大，鲁迪侧着身体，抱紧枕头，将枕头捂住嘴，不想让那个坏人听到自己放浪的呻吟。  
然而他被对方死死固定着身体，搂着细腰一进一出地大力操弄着，猛力撞击他肉感的臀部。“啊宝贝你夹得我舒服死了，好爽，来，夹紧……”  
伊凡一口咬住了他的脖子，鲁迪嘤咛一声抽搐着夹紧了臀部，身后的恶狼受到刺激冲撞得更加猛烈，将他的腿抬得更高，容纳他更凶狠的抽插。  
快感再次从尾椎处升起侵袭全身，鲁迪连抓紧枕头的力气都没有了，只能放弃所有的尊严，开始一声又一声地淫荡尖叫，眼泪将枕着的床单全浸湿了。  
“宝贝你爱不爱我这样弄你？嗯？还想要吗？”  
“呜……呜……”  
“说，想要吗，嗯？”硕大的灼热一下下顶到他内部最敏感的一点，放肆地攻击着，鲁迪哭着不住甩头，被一只大手抓住下巴转回来，用力地热吻，吮吸着他发抖的舌尖。  
“宝贝，你想要我的，对不对？”  
伊凡的鼻息喷在他的脸上，鲁迪胡乱地点头：“嗯，嗯……”  
身后的顶弄频率加快了，在狠狠抽插了几百下后，伊凡暂时离开了他的身体，把他换成正面接受的姿势，掰开双腿又一次冲进来。  
“宝贝，看着我，是我在操你，看着我好吗？”  
他将手托着鲁迪的脸庞，深深地看进鲁迪眼底最深处：“看着我……”  
“好……”  
鲁迪无力地抬起一只手，按在伊凡的手上，透过模糊的泪眼看向他。  
“宝贝，我爱你。”  
他把鲁迪紧紧抱进怀里，开始了最后的冲刺。

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身（11）（伊凡×鲁迪）  
“嗯……”  
鲁迪将头向后仰起，靠向单人沙发的椅背，微弱地喘息着。他身无寸缕，两条赤裸的腿被分开挂在沙发的扶手上，中间嫩红的小嘴已经被操成深红，含了一嘴白浊的精液，随着他的喘息微微开阖着。  
他知道自己这个样子看起来羞耻又淫荡，像是在敞开着自己邀请人随时进入一样，可是他的腰腿真的酸软得厉害，一点都动不了了。  
男人的赤脚踩在地毯上的声音轻得几乎听不见，但鲁迪从头顶光线的变化知道那具肌肉遒劲的健硕身体又在朝他靠近，他忍不住开始轻轻颤抖。  
伊凡俯首端详着下方无处可逃的小东西，看他双眼微闭，红润的嘴唇张开着不住微喘，仿佛在召唤他来填满。  
他弯下腰双手撑住沙发扶手，湿热的唇舌和鲁迪纠缠在一起，舔弄着小东西已经被吸得肿起的双唇。  
“嗯……不要了……让我起来……”  
已经被折腾了半晚的鲁迪恳求着，伊凡却没停下，一路从他的下巴舔到胸口，再一直往下，舔到他腰腹间的痒肉，鲁迪忍不住闷哼一声扭动着。  
一股液体又随着他的动作从小孔里流出。伊凡半蹲下来，粗糙的指腹摩挲着小孔周围的皮肤，引得鲁迪直哼哼。他恶劣地戳了戳还没完全合拢的穴口，白色的浊液沿着肌肤的皱褶流下来，弄脏了身下的沙发。  
“噗”，伊凡的一根手指猛地插了进去，无视鲁迪的呜咽继续搅动着他脆弱的内壁，更多的精液被挤出来，一股又一股。鲁迪眼角发红，任由男人玩弄着他的嫩穴，感觉后穴又插入了两根手指。  
“宝贝，我们来玩点新玩意好不好？”  
伊凡到了晚上重新长出的新鲜胡茬磨蹭在他娇嫩的大腿内侧，让他更加酥麻发软，彻底丧失了思考的能力。没有等到鲁迪的拒绝，伊凡知道这已经是他在默认自己的行为，心中的欢喜更是难以描述。  
最近鲁迪对他的态度很温顺，无论是在床上，还是平常。伊凡对待他也愈发柔情，小心翼翼的哄着他，希望能让鲁迪感受到自己的心意。只是情事一旦开始，他就难以控制自己，总是做得太过，让小东西累坏了——关于这一点，伊凡是不打算改正的。  
鲁迪徐徐吐气放松，即使没有睁眼，他也能感受到伊凡的灼热再次破进了自己的身体。和平时的一插到底不同，这次伊凡进来的节奏有些慢，鲁迪还以为他照顾自己被折腾太久的辛苦，但下一刻他就猛然睁开了眼睛。  
这，这是什么？  
“呀，呀……”他不安地扭动起来，毛刺扫弄着穴口的刺激感让他一下就酥了腰，他急促地呼吸着，简直要哭出来了：“你在搞什么，出去，出去啊……”  
“噢宝贝，你夹得太紧了……”伊凡被鲁迪受了刺激突然绞紧的肠肉包裹着，舒爽得忍不住双手抓紧了他的两瓣臀肉，用力地抽插起来！  
“呜呜呜……好难受……出去嘛……”  
忍了好久的眼泪终于溢出眼眶，鲁迪被操得嘴都合不拢了，眼泪混着口水一直流到了下巴上。那混蛋在阴茎上套了个什么东西，无数的毛刺随着抽插疯狂地撩拨着他穴口周围过度敏感的神经。快感从尾椎一直升腾上来，他本来都射得疲软的阴茎被刺激得又在颤颤巍巍地半抬起了头。  
“舒服吗宝贝，你喜不喜欢？”  
伊凡看着他意乱情迷的脸，耸动的胯部又加快了频率，鲁迪情不自禁地尖叫起来，挂在椅子扶手上的脚尖绷得紧紧的，全身像通了电一般颤抖不已，而伊凡阴茎上套着的羊眼圈就是他通电的开关。  
精壮的高大男子身上也蒙了一层薄薄的汗，他发出了野兽一样的粗喘，将爱人困在沙发与他的身体间，疯狂地操干着……

“你要带我去哪儿？”  
车窗外的风景越来越荒凉，大晚上的带自己去郊区干嘛？  
鲁迪不解地看着身边的伊凡。  
伊凡斜斜靠在后座皮质座椅上，漫不经心地看着手机上的各种信息，边处理事务边回应：“带你去看点好玩的东西。”  
“好玩的东西？”鲁迪抿抿嘴，下意识觉得伊凡认为好玩的东西，肯定和自己所认为的有出入。  
“嗯哼。”  
伊凡似乎心情很好，抓起他的手在唇边一吻：“待会你就知道了。”  
被他的动作弄得脸上微微发烫，鲁迪抽回手，刻意转身看向窗外，却只在车窗的倒影上看到自己迷茫的眼睛。  
他最近对自己的态度……好微妙……鲁迪不知如何描述这种感觉。他只能说服自己，这是伊凡饲养宠物的恶趣味罢了。  
正在开车的瑞贝卡又忍不住翻了好大好大的白眼。  
Boss您能回家再秀恩爱吗？关爱一下单身下属的心理健康可以吗？  
看在我尽忠职守地给您买了那么多片子的份上，OK？

车子最终来到城郊一座黑黝黝的厂房，瑞贝卡滑动门卡，将车子开进去，鲁迪听到了水流的声音。  
厂区很安静，水泥路边是一条河流。鲁迪跟着伊凡下车，往厂房内部走去，一路经过了不少房屋和池塘——这种地方怎么还有池塘？  
“这是某个人输给我的赌资……”伊凡似乎看出了他的疑惑，微笑道：“一座皮鞋厂。”  
皮鞋厂？  
鲁迪心里的不安更浓了。没走几步，一群人谄笑着从厂房里跑出来，跟在伊凡身边喊着“布洛克先生”。  
熟悉的场景。  
跟在他身边打理赌场的时候，见过了太多讨好伊凡的人，鲁迪已经麻木。而此刻的伊凡已经将面对鲁迪的柔和悉数收起，面无表情地大步往前走，几乎要将那些围着他的人甩到身后。  
他们来到一个极为宽敞的巨大厂房里，纵横相交的通道周围是一个个水池。鲁迪听到那些水池里传来奇怪的扑腾声，在阴暗的环境里有些渗人。那些水池里养着什么东西？  
忽然他看到几个衣衫褴褛的男人，五花大绑地被拖出来，按在水池边。  
那几个人都有些神志不清了，脸上带着血痂，应该是被狠狠地教训过。他们喃喃地求饶着，伊凡好整以暇地走到其中一个身边，一脚将他踢翻。  
“就是你打了我的人？嗯？”  
鲁迪突然间意识到，这几个人……就是他那天想找的墨西哥人。  
巴蒙德和他的手下们。  
事情都过去一个多星期了，他们……  
一直被关在这里？

伊凡踩在那个人身上，轻声问：“你用哪只手拿的球棒啊，小伙子？左手？右手？”  
那人嘶哑地哭喊着救命，说自己是无心的。鲁迪知道这就是那天把自己打昏过去的人了，但看着伊凡这样，鲁迪丝毫没有报复的快感，反而背后发凉。  
他讨厌看到伊凡暴戾的这一面。  
伊凡对鲁迪的异样毫无察觉，他脸上露出一丝残忍的笑意，穿着皮鞋的脚往那人的左手用力一踩。尖锐的嚎叫声在厂房里回响，间杂着轻微的骨头折断的声音。  
看着那人像只受伤的野狗一样满地打滚，鲁迪不忍地拉了拉伊凡：“算了，我反正没事……”  
“不行，宝贝。”伊凡转头看向鲁迪的时候，尽量放柔了眼神：“他要为自己的鲁莽付出代价。”  
说罢，他朝手下们挥手：“还有一只手呢，来来来，给我按住了。”  
还是瑞贝卡有眼色，拉过伊凡在他耳边轻声说：“你别吓到你的小可爱哦。”  
嗯？有道理，那过后再把他的双手双脚打断也行。  
伊凡从善如流点点头，不理那个快痛死的墨西哥人，招呼着让人拿几个铁桶过来。  
奇怪的油腻气味让鲁迪疑惑了，他不知道伊凡又打算搞什么鬼。  
“来，宝贝，你不是要找他吗？他就是巴蒙德。”  
伊凡揽着鲁迪的肩膀，指着一个胡子拉碴的男人：“你不是要找他吗？”  
“嗯，对，我要找他……”鲁迪猛地想起来自己当初找巴蒙德的目的。可是现在的情况让他满脑子都变成了浆糊，他都不知道从何问起。  
他努力整理了下思路，抬头看向伊凡，说：“我是想问他，认不认识一个叫琳达的妓女？”  
伊凡用脚尖踢踢巴蒙德的后背：“喂，听到没有？”  
巴蒙德本来也是个占据一方地盘的大混混，但在伊凡这种真正的黑帮大佬面前当然不够看的。他被莫名其妙关了好多天，根本搞不清事情的原因，此时迷迷糊糊地说：“什么，什么琳达？”  
“啪”，伊凡反手就是一个巴掌：“清醒了吗？再问一次，你认识一个叫琳达的妓女吗？”  
“我，我手下好几个琳达……”巴蒙德的脸肿成了猪头，忙不迭说：“我可以替你把她们都叫来！”  
鲁迪忙追问：“上个月被人杀死在公寓里的琳达！你知道她生前和什么人比较熟悉吗？”  
“我，我不知道啊，她只是在我手下干活的姑娘，我哪知道——呀！”巴蒙德又被伊凡踹倒在地。  
“哦，你不知道啊。”  
男人双手抱胸，侧头看了看手下们：“来，给他尝尝我们的鸡油，他会喜欢的。”  
“我说的是实话！我真的不知道！”  
巴蒙德声嘶力竭地喊着，然而接连两桶鸡油还是将他全身都倒满了，他连呼吸都困难，满地打滚。  
伊凡抽了抽鼻子，似乎觉得这味道很讨厌。“呐，把他丢下去。”  
“这是要干嘛？”鲁迪连忙拉着伊凡，伊凡的举动让他害怕。  
只见伊凡的两个手下用绳子将巴蒙德捆起来，直接就抛到了水池里。巴蒙德在水里不住扑腾，连连喊着救命。

这时伊凡才笑着对鲁迪说：“这个皮鞋厂里，原来养了很多鳄鱼，都是用来制作皮鞋的。”  
鳄，鳄鱼？  
鲁迪吓得眼睛都直了，下意识地盯着水池里扑腾的那个人。周围几个被捆起来的墨西哥人也在发抖，天啊这个疯子，他打算把他们丢下去喂鳄鱼？  
“人家把皮鞋厂输给我以后，我又没打算自己制作皮鞋，就荒废在这儿啦……”伊凡耸耸肩：“不过这些鳄鱼还是很可爱的，我偶尔喜欢来给他们喂点肉玩。宝贝，你看过鳄鱼抢吃生肉吗？很有趣。”  
“你疯了，你快拉他上来啊！”  
鲁迪急得跳脚，他只是要查案子，替老友打官司，不是要搞出人命啊！这个男人也太可怕了！  
“别担心，我把几个池子的隔栏都去掉啦。”伊凡笑起来：“所以呢，鳄鱼不一定在这个池子里，也可能游到别的池子去休息了……不过，它们不知道为什么，很喜欢鸡油的味道。”  
“嘿！巴蒙德，你知道什么就赶紧说，不然待会鳄鱼来了，我就帮不了你了！”  
伊凡蹲在池子边对巴蒙德喊着。  
“我说！我什么都说！求求你们放我上来！”  
巴蒙德早就吓傻了，什么琳达什么夏洛特，不管这位大佬想知道什么，他都会交代的，他不想喂鳄鱼啊！  
“切。早这么说多好，浪费我的鸡油。”伊凡被巴蒙德这么快投降搞得有些扫兴，对手下说：“拉他上来。”  
手下们忙过去一起拽动吊着巴蒙德的绳子，突然间，水池里发出异样的声响！  
鳄鱼游过来了！  
“救命啊！啊啊啊啊他们来了！救命啊！”  
“快啊！”鲁迪急得要哭了：“你们快点拉他上来！”  
“啊！！我的腿！救我！”  
伊凡巍然不动，看着手下们在忙活，转头对瑞贝卡说：“真是的，没想到鳄鱼来得这么快。”  
瑞贝卡妩媚一笑：“有好吃的嘛。Boss，您还记得上次那个人吗？也就丢进去一分钟就把鳄鱼招来了……啧啧啧，命不好。”  
“我就喜欢这些小家伙。”  
伊凡看几个手下终于把腿上被鳄鱼咬了一大口的巴蒙德拖上来，笑道：“它们让我想起那些想从我身上捞好处的人……”  
鲁迪扑过去看巴蒙德还有呼吸，总算稍微放下了心。然而他身上的血腥味又熏得鲁迪想吐。  
他回头看见伊凡和他的女助手谈笑风生，丝毫没把这边的情况放在心上，不由得心里一阵难受。  
即使面对自己的时候再温和无害，伊凡始终是伊凡。始终是那个在黑暗与血腥中生存的男人，这样的男人会吸引很多人吧，比如瑞贝卡和他不就互相欣赏吗？看他们的表情多么投契。  
而鲁迪……他虽然渴望从巴蒙德身上得到线索，也明白伊凡所做的这一切都是为了自己，但他就是没法接受。  
他们不是一类人。

伊凡放走了巴蒙德一伙，他们要付出的代价是替鲁迪把那个妓女琳达生前的所有交友情况都查个清楚，伊凡只给了他们三天时间。他才不怕这伙墨西哥人敢来报复他，如果这种货色也敢来找自己麻烦，他早死了不知道多少次。  
回程路上伊凡看鲁迪情绪低落，还以为他是被血腥的画面吓到，还想法子逗他的小可爱开心。鲁迪勉强笑着回应，努力想把沉重的心情压下去。  
还是瑞贝卡善解人意，对boss说过几天咱们不是要组织一个慈善德州扑克大赛，很热闹的，还有好几个晚宴，可以带鲁迪一起来呀。  
“好呀，宝贝，你要不要一起来玩？”伊凡哄着他：“瑞贝卡给我们请来了不少厉害的魔术师，你来看看表演也好。”  
“嗯，好的，瑞贝卡谢谢你。”  
鲁迪向瑞贝卡致谢。  
果然是个能干的美人。伊凡需要的是这样的人才吧？  
正如瑞贝卡承诺的一样，扑克大赛前的慈善晚宴很热闹，之后的狂欢派对也好玩极了。伊凡忙着满场转，鲁迪自己在偌大的泳池边看着魔术师和小丑们的表演，看性感美人们来回穿梭，几天来郁闷的心情却没有得到什么缓解。  
在晚宴前，瑞贝卡刚交给了他一叠资料，是关于那个死者琳达的生前社交情况。鲁迪粗粗翻阅过一遍，打算晚点回去再慢慢研究，这里头好几个人都很有问题。  
这事的确要感谢伊凡，但鲁迪总觉得很别扭。  
他一开始追求的是法律的公正，结果却要通过这种违法的方式来获得线索和证据吗……

人群忽然起了一阵小小的骚动，鲁迪看到伊凡陪着几位衣冠楚楚的绅士进场，大概是什么金融家之类的大人物吧。瑞贝卡带几个姑娘迎上去接待，好些和他们有交情的人也过去凑热闹了。  
片刻后，贵客们被送到VIP室去玩几手扑克，瑞贝卡又转头去接待别人了。鲁迪隔着泳池看她像花蝴蝶一样穿梭在场内，突然伊凡拉住她说了什么，两个人似乎说到了好笑的事情，表情愉快极了。  
他看到伊凡在瑞贝卡天鹅般优美的脖子上轻轻一吻，而瑞贝卡则回身对伊凡含笑点了点头，继续钻进人群中忙碌着。  
鲁迪的心瞬间被揪紧，又说不上在难受什么。  
这里不适合自己，鲁迪想。我还是回去研究案情吧。  
他放下手中的酒杯，想要离开派对现场。走到门口的时候，他听到伊凡在背后喊他，但他此时并不想和伊凡碰面。  
让他一个人静一静……  
“宝贝，你要去哪儿？”  
鲁迪刚走下停车场想拐到出口去搭计程车，却被追过来的伊凡拉住了手。“你是不是不舒服？”  
温热的手掌摸上他的额头。冰凉凉的，并没有发热，伊凡放下心：“刚才喊你怎么没听到？”  
“我，我想回去了。”  
“那你跟我说一声，我让瑞贝卡派人送你回去嘛。”  
伊凡不疑有他，拿出手机：“你等会，我让她叫人。”  
“不用，不用叫瑞贝卡。”鲁迪咬了咬下唇：“我不想麻烦她。”  
“嗯？她是我的手下，有什么麻烦的。”伊凡皱皱眉。  
“她只是你的手下吗？不是你的女人吗？”

啊？  
伊凡愣愣地看着失态的鲁迪，他什么意思？  
鲁迪忙捂住自己的嘴，他都说了什么呀！简直像个吃醋的情人！  
“等等，宝贝，”伊凡想再拉住他，鲁迪心里乱极了，甩开伊凡的手往前走。然而两人的体型注定了鲁迪的动作会是徒劳，伊凡用力揽住他的肩膀，将他往自己车子那边带：“好了我们需要谈谈。你到底误会了什么？”  
他的车子停在单独的地库里，电子门一关上就是独立的空间。鲁迪被伊凡推进后座，高大的男人也跟着挤了进来。  
“现在你可以解释下，你刚才的话是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”  
鲁迪简直想咬掉自己的舌头，叫你乱说话。“反正，你女人多的是。”  
伊凡简直一头雾水。他看向鲁迪：“我不否认我有过很多女人……但这和我们有什么关系？”  
对啊，有什么关系？鲁迪也不知道自己要干嘛。  
“还有，你说瑞贝卡，”伊凡说：“我们以前是有过一段。但早已是过去式了。”  
果然是有过……  
“可你刚才还吻了她。”的脖子！  
“我？没有吧？”  
伊凡努力回忆了下自己刚才和瑞贝卡的交流，心想小可爱应该是看错了。他笑起来：“没有啦，宝贝，我都说过我爱你……”  
“请你不要再说这句话了。”  
鲁迪烦躁地叫起来：“我爱你不是随随便便可以说的话，我们之间根本不该说这话不是吗？”  
“我们之间？”伊凡的笑容渐渐淡了：“你觉得我对你说我爱你……是随便的话？”  
“当然。”  
鲁迪不敢看伊凡的眼睛，他讷讷地说：“我爱你这种话，不是该对真正的爱人说吗？我是你什么人？请不要再说了！”  
“你为什么不愿意相信我的心意？”  
伊凡心口像被压了一块大石，沉甸甸的，快要喘不过气。  
“我为什么要相信一个强暴我、囚禁我的人？”鲁迪脱口而出，马上就后悔了。  
他看到伊凡的脸色瞬间变得铁青，眼底深沉似海。  
“……那这些天”，伊凡的声音变得沙哑干涩：“你在我身边，并没有感到快乐吗？”  
“是你提的条件。”  
已经开口就无法回头，鲁迪扭过脸不去看他，低声说：“是你要我留在你身边的，说哄你开心你就帮助我办这个案子。”  
对，没错，是他自己提的条件。他又一次自以为是，总妄想能得到鲁迪的心，却又被现实狠狠地打了耳光。

伊凡只觉得全身的血液都冲到了头顶，本性里的暴躁难以抑制地喷发，他被巨大的失落情绪控制着，忽然用力地将鲁迪推倒在后座上！  
“是的，我说过。”  
他迅速地解开鲁迪的皮带，将底裤和长裤全剥下来丢到一边。“你的任务就是要哄我开心，随时为我张开双腿。懂吗？”  
鲁迪被伊凡突如其来的动作吓呆了，然而听到他用这些话，他心里原本的纠结也被难以描述的负面情绪包裹起来。屈辱和羞耻让他瑟瑟发抖，那男人却一扫往日的温柔，冷酷地将他的腿打开。  
“抓好。”  
上位者的威压在狭小的车厢空间里扑面而来，伊凡的命令的语气让鲁迪浑身发软，男人不耐烦催促：“抓好你的腿，让我干你，听懂了吗？”  
羞辱的话语像无形的利刃刺痛着鲁迪。他仰躺在后座上，缓缓伸出胳膊，抱住自己的双腿，将它们压到胸口的位置。  
打开。  
他知道接下来要发生什么，双眼无神地看向车顶，只希望这次尽快结束。  
伊凡拉下裤链，只是草草地在鲁迪的小孔上抹了几把口水，就急不可耐地插了进来。  
鲁迪早有心理准备，舌头死死顶住上颚，咬紧了牙关不发出一点呻吟和求饶。硕大的龟头猛地刺进了窄小的洞口，即使经过了长时间的调教，没有开拓的小洞要接纳这样的巨物也过于勉强了。  
鲁迪除了火辣辣的疼痛没有得到任何快感，其实伊凡也一样。他用力往鲁迪的臀肉上打了一巴掌：“放松！腿再张开！”  
完全是将自己当成泄欲工具的态度。鲁迪难过地听话，努力调整呼吸，将下面的肌肉放松，再放松，希望能够分泌出一些肠液，来让两个人都好受些。  
狂怒中的男人已经不去考虑能从这次交合中得到什么快感，他只知道他内心的苦闷无处发泄，唯有通过伤害他心爱的人，也伤害他自己，来忘掉这一刻的心痛。  
他一条腿半跪在后座上，一条腿撑住车厢地板，抓住鲁迪的腰开始抽插起来。鲁迪用力咬着牙，然而依然断断续续地从鼻端发出啜泣般的呻吟，实在太痛苦了，可是……  
可是他心底其实是在期待着这样的痛苦吧？  
没有接吻，没有前戏，没有爱抚，没有交流，只有肉与肉的摩擦和纠缠。  
就应该是这样的，他不该从这个恶棍身上得到快感，那些温存、甜蜜，全都是假象，是饲主逗弄宠物的手段。他甚至希望伊凡对自己更恶劣些，这样他才能彻底斩断对伊凡的动心，这样……  
分开以后，他才能将伊凡遗忘吧？  
他们注定是两个世界的人。  
借着车内微弱的光线，伊凡看到鲁迪的脸上布满泪痕，表情尽是耻辱与痛苦，然而依然倔强的没有求饶一句。车厢里气氛火热，两人的心中却都凉浸浸的。压抑的性爱结束得很快。  
车子的震动停了下来。  
鲁迪并没有睁眼，感受着那根火热的硬物从他身体退出，发出“啵”的微响。男人喘息着，整理好自己，打开车门，坐进驾驶座。

片刻后，车子离开了地库。鲁迪挣扎着爬起来，找到那团皱巴巴的裤子，强忍着身体的不适穿好。他把脸贴在冰凉的车窗上，飘飘洒洒的雨丝从天上落下，打在车窗上模糊了他的视线。他并不知道这个男人要将自己带去哪里。  
是带回酒店继续折腾吗，大概吧。那他可要好好抓紧这几分钟休息一下，迎接男人更残忍的折磨，鲁迪想。  
然而让他意外的是，车子并没有开向酒店的方向。  
窗外街景变得熟悉起来，鲁迪眨了眨眼，愕然发现伊凡将车子在他搬到酒店前租住的小公寓门前停了下来。  
他居然知道自己原来住哪里吗？  
“那天，你委托人在州立图书馆外面公园里看到的人，是我。”  
伊凡的声音平板得听不出半点情绪，冷淡而疏离。  
“我会让我的律师和你联系的。你可以走了。”  
他可以走了？  
这句话的意思是，他现在可以回自己的家，还是……他完全自由了？  
似乎意识到鲁迪的迟疑，伊凡补了一句。  
“没意思。我玩腻了，你走吧。”  
鲁迪挪动着几乎没有了感觉的双腿，推门下车，雨水一下就扑在了他的脸上。  
关上车门，鲁迪回头看到伊凡摇下了车窗，面无表情地与他对视，仿佛刚才火热地与自己交合的人并不是他。  
“伊凡。”  
隔着雨幕，鲁迪发白的嘴唇颤抖着，眼中一片冰冷。  
“我恨你。”  
车窗徐徐摇上，伊凡启动车子，消失在无边无际的雨夜里。

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身（12）（伊凡×鲁迪）

“谢谢你，鲁迪。”  
午后的露天咖啡座，鲁迪与他的委托人家属正在商谈案情。露丝，嫌疑人斯科特的姐姐，也是鲁迪的童年邻居，由衷地向鲁迪道谢：“没有你，我真不知道该怎么办了。”  
“别这么说露丝，这是我的职责。”鲁迪对旧友安慰地笑笑：“起码现在我们有了新进展，可以请警方重启调查了。”  
当时就是露丝到公共法律援助中心来寻找律师帮助，其他人都不肯接这没油水又麻烦的案子，只有鲁迪一力承担下来。  
那群墨西哥佬还真是挺有用。根据他们的消息，受害者琳达曾经和女房东有过毒品交易。女房东也曾经是进出过案发现场的人，但她的口供却只说自己是去问下个月的房租，并且强调她和受害人不熟。  
拜鳄鱼的威力所赐，墨西哥佬们不敢不尽心尽力替他调查。不过困难的是还需要人证……鲁迪正烦恼着，突然看到一抹艳丽的红裙从不远处翩然而至。

“嗨，鲁迪。”  
瑞贝卡总是那么美艳动人。  
她笑着和露丝打了个招呼，很自然地拉开椅子坐下来，顺便给自己点了一杯柠檬水。  
鲁迪歉然道：“抱歉瑞贝卡，又要麻烦你了。”  
尽管已经知道琳达和女房东生前有过不寻常的纠葛，可要是没有人证，就不可能让警方重新开始调查这个案子。正当他烦恼的时候，瑞贝卡的电话真是及时雨。  
瑞贝卡仿佛和他心有灵犀一般，主动问他上次的资料是否能派上用场，还要不要她帮忙。鲁迪权衡之下，还是无奈地告诉她，自己需要墨西哥人那边提供证人的供词。  
没想到瑞贝卡一口答应下来。  
“不麻烦，应该的。”瑞贝卡笑颜如花，让一旁的露丝都看呆了。她听鲁迪说是有位朋友帮忙才找到这么多线索，但没想到是这样气场强大的美人。美人还挺随和，和鲁迪沟通好该什么时候带哪个证人去警局以后，还转头安慰自己不要太担心弟弟的案情，她会尽力帮忙的……鲁迪在哪儿认识这么好的姑娘？  
本来在危急时遇到故友特别容易产生依赖心理，露丝对和自己年纪相仿又竭力帮忙的鲁迪，心里也有一丝淡淡的爱慕。但看到鲁迪的朋友这样出色，露丝突然意识到，自己和他确实太久太久没见了。  
她完全不了解他这些年来的生活，也许他身边已经有了合适的人吧。  
露丝将隐隐的失落压下，认真地听鲁迪和瑞贝卡的讨论。

“没关系鲁迪，你有什么需要尽管提。”谈话告一段落后，瑞贝卡有事打算先走。鲁迪站起来送她，瑞贝卡微笑婉拒，并说：“都是boss的吩咐。你放心好了。”  
语气非常自然，仿佛她根本不知道鲁迪已经从伊凡的住处搬走好些天了似的。  
鲁迪勉强一笑目送她离开。  
“boss？”  
露丝疑惑地看着鲁迪，鲁迪有些慌乱地敷衍着：“就，就是她老板，和我认识。嗯，我们快去警局吧，有不少手续要办……”  
他努力让自己变得很忙，很忙，这样他才能不去想与伊凡有关的一切。  
他们已经决裂了。  
然而从瑞贝卡的态度看来，伊凡并没有打算对他做出什么报复，反而意外的宽容……还交代瑞贝卡来帮助他。  
是良心发现，想补偿那天失控之下对自己施暴了吗？  
可是……那天……  
鲁迪想起自己对他说的狠话。  
他也失控了。

从警局出来已经是傍晚。鲁迪和露丝在警局外分开，正想着心事，突然被一把拽住了。  
“嘿小伙子，我们好久不见了！”  
高壮的黑人猛地用手臂勾住青年瘦弱的肩膀，鲁迪一个踉跄差点摔倒，手里的文件散了一地。  
他呆呆地看着这个曾经的“同伙”，慌忙蹲下来捡满地的文件，心口噗噗噗地跳。  
黑人双手抱胸看他收拾东西，居高临下地俯瞰着他：“怎么样小伙子，一起吃个晚饭？”  
“不，不用了。夏维尔警官，我们下次再……”  
鲁迪抱着文件想绕过他，无奈体格上根本不是夏维尔的对手，对方像提着小鸡似的轻易将他拉到警局后面的露天停车场。  
“来，我正好过来办事，上车吧。”  
这不是问句，是命令句。  
夏维尔，FBI探员。鲁迪最不想见到的人，没有之一。  
当初就是这位探员用大量的“实证”来引诱他，看，伊凡·布洛克在利用你，他要让你背锅替他顶罪，你不帮我揭发他，你就死定了……  
然后……

鲁迪曾以为这一切早就结束了，可是，为什么夏维尔又出现在自己眼前？  
“你要带我去哪儿？”  
看着车窗外的景色越来越荒凉，鲁迪非常害怕。他可没忘记夏维尔这人暴躁起来能凶成什么样，大概是常年在一线办案导致的职业病？  
夏维尔用他一贯高昂但又令人不快的语气说：“当然是去能好好说话的地方。你说多巧？我难得来一趟这边警局，就碰上你了……”  
“夏维尔警官，我们不熟吧。”  
鲁迪终于鼓起勇气想让他停车，夏维尔却冷笑道：“是啊，我们不熟。你和布洛克那混蛋倒是挺熟的？又搞到一起了？”  
“你，你说什么。”  
“怎么了小伙子，你和布洛克又在一起的事情难道是你们的小秘密？不是人尽皆知的事嘛？”  
FBI探员的冷嘲热讽让鲁迪坐如针毡，不知该接什么话好，脸都憋红了。幸好夏维尔也没开多远，就在附近一处正在拆除的大楼边停下来，拖着鲁迪下车，把他拉到废弃的大楼里。  
太阳渐渐西沉，荒废的工地时不时有冷风吹过，气氛简直令人窒息。鲁迪被夏维尔拖着上了几层楼，最后在比较空旷的一层里将他放开。  
“废话不多说。”夏维尔探员点燃一支烟，吐出几个烟圈：“你现在是律师了？接了那个斯科特·汉斯的案子？”  
“……对。”鲁迪抱紧了他的文件。

夏维尔看起来暂时没有要对他动粗的想法。他告诉鲁迪，汉斯的案子他有朋友在跟，非常麻烦，不过刚才鲁迪交上来的那些线索的确很有调查价值。只要鲁迪替他办事，他可以让熟人帮忙，加快办案速度，让鲁迪能赶在第一次开庭前拿到很多有利的证据。  
“你……怎么会这么巧？”鲁迪推了推眼镜，疑惑道。  
夏维尔翻了个白眼，将烟头丢到脚下，踩灭。“怎么可能是巧合？你还是像原来一样傻。我当然是特地过来这边等你的。”  
他等这个机会很久了。  
汉斯那个案子他是无意间看到的，当时也没当回事，只是偶尔来这边警局的时候，远远看到过鲁迪。听朋友说那是个菜鸟小律师，他还暗暗嘲笑，哎呀那么容易被自己骗的小家伙，还真当上律师了？  
结果没多久，他的线人告诉他，伊凡身边又有了鲁迪的身影，上次还一起参加慈善晚宴来着。  
这小家伙不要命了？  
夏维尔的第一反应就是这个。布洛克那个混蛋，手上人命也不少，怎么会吃回头草？大概是真不知道小家伙出卖过他？  
这倒是可以利用一下……

“你还要我替你做什么？”  
鲁迪不明白。他和FBI的合作已经结束了。  
“再替我找布洛克的证据……”夏维尔的白牙在黑色皮肤衬托下特别显眼，咬牙切齿的表情也格外吓人。鲁迪缩了缩脖子，只听夏维尔说：“我手上已经掌握了他另外的证据，只要你配合，我这次一定能让他进去蹲十年！”  
“什么？我，不行！”  
鲁迪听明白了，又打算让他再来一次？他才不干！  
“你敢拒绝？小兔崽子！”夏维尔吐出一口唾沫，威胁地靠近：“上次那混蛋居然只蹲了一年就放出来了，让我沦为FBI的笑柄……我跟他没完！这个案子我必须办成！你敢不帮我……我会告诉他，你就是上次出卖他的人！”  
呃……  
鲁迪咽了下口水：“他知道的。”  
“你别想骗我！他知道了你还能活到现在？”夏维尔暴躁起来，一把揪住鲁迪的衣领，将哇哇大叫的鲁迪压到了没有栏杆的楼层边上！  
“放开我！”  
鲁迪吓得眼泪都要出来了！他的脑袋被迫悬空，下面就是几层楼高的水泥地，摔下去他绝对马上成肉泥啊！  
“小兔崽子，好好和你说话还骗我？”  
夏维尔用力按住他的脑袋：“答不答应？”  
“放开他。”

咔擦，手枪下保险栓的声音。  
在夏维尔反应过来之前，冰冷的枪管已经顶上了他的太阳穴。  
“我说，放开他。”  
瑟瑟发抖的鲁迪感到身上的重压终于消失了，他死死扒着楼边，小心地往回挪动。那个声音……  
是他……  
夏维尔举起双手，被伊凡用手枪顶着后退，离开了鲁迪身边。伊凡用余光看到鲁迪已经爬回了安全地带，枪口稍稍挪开一点，面无表情地对夏维尔说：“滚。”  
黑人不忿地再吐了一口唾沫，不敢正面和伊凡硬杠，恨恨地一步步向后。正当他终于走到楼梯口打算走人的时候，忽然被伊凡叫住了。  
“他没骗你，我早知道是他跟你合作了。”  
夏维尔脚步顿了几秒钟，继续消失在楼梯的转角。空荡荡的大楼里，似乎还能听到他的粗话在隐约回响。

“好了，没事了。”  
伊凡收起手枪，将瘫软在地上的人抱起来，揽进怀里，顺着他的背脊。  
“没事了，别害怕……”  
鲁迪突然哇地哭了出来，用力抱紧伊凡的肩膀，眼泪将他胸口的衬衫都浸湿了。  
“我刚才好害怕……呜呜呜……好害怕……”  
“别怕，我在呢。”  
伊凡低下头不住吻着他汗湿的脸，声音比刚刚升上天空的月亮还要温柔。  
【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身（13）（伊凡×鲁迪）

“宝贝，没事了吗？我们回去好不好？”夜色低垂，从空旷的废弃大楼往外看去，城市的万家灯火似乎都被一面无形的玻璃隔绝在外，整个世界，只剩下他们两个人。  
伊凡背靠着粗粝的水泥墙面，抱着鲁迪，温柔地抚摸他的发丝安慰着他。  
鲁迪的哭声停了下来。身高的差距使得他的脸只能埋在伊凡厚实的胸口，他意识到自己的失态，此刻又是不安又是窘迫，不敢抬头看紧紧抱着自己的人。  
为什么伊凡会出现在这里呢？  
是一直跟着自己吗……他总不会是偶然路过吧，在这个时间，这个地点？  
难道分开的这段时间里，他就这样……  
经常默默地跟在自己身边吗？  
方才夏维尔探员的话似乎又在他耳边响起。  
“你别想骗我！他知道了你还能活到现在？”

夏维尔认为伊凡不可能放过背叛他的人。  
连鲁迪自己也是这么认为的，直到伊凡亲口对他说，他早就知道了。  
轻描淡写地带过。  
和伊凡重逢后，鲁迪也曾想知道伊凡为何轻易放过了自己。可是想着想着，他就不敢往下想了。  
伊凡说，我爱你。  
这句话他说过很多次，两年前他不停地说，两年后他还是不停地说。  
然而自己对他的回应却是——我不相信。我为什么要相信一个强迫我的人？  
……其实，是不愿意相信伊凡真的爱他，还是不敢相信，自己会对一个伤害自己的大坏蛋动心呢？  
毕竟那是伊凡·布洛克，声名远扬的黑道大亨，而他，毕生的追求是做一个践行公平与正义的律师。  
他厌恶伊凡所在的黑暗世界，所以不停地抗拒着伊凡的靠近。  
即使身体再亲密，他也不愿意交出他的心。

 

伊凡感受到怀中人的呼吸渐渐恢复平和，柔声询问道。  
鲁迪抬起头，挪开一点，借着微弱的月光和城市灯火，与伊凡对视。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“……你闭上眼睛。”鲁迪伸出一只手，轻轻搭在伊凡的眼皮上。  
小东西在想什么？伊凡疑惑着，然而还是迁就地闭上了眼睛。  
“现在，你不是伊凡·布洛克。”他的小东西声音染着哭腔，语气有些颤抖，听起来愈发惹人怜爱。  
啊？这是要玩什么游戏吗？  
他听到轻微的悉索声，片刻后，布料的触觉让他惊讶地抖了抖眼皮，但还是没有睁开。凭感觉，好像是小东西把他的领带解下来绑在了自己眼睛上……呃，这一幕有点眼熟？  
“不要说话。不要问。”  
冰凉的手指按在伊凡的唇上，鲁迪的命令句一点威慑力也没有，但伊凡还是愿意配合他的小东西继续玩下去。

鲁迪看着眼前的男人。  
这个站在黑暗世界顶端的暴力分子，谈笑间随意将人丢下鳄鱼池的恶棍，此刻平静地站在他对面，蒙着眼睛丝毫没有反抗的迹象——就好像不久前用枪顶着FBI探员，随时可以崩掉一条人命的人，和他不是同一个人似的。  
他配合他，信任他，将自己的全部交给他。  
鲁迪的眼睛又湿润了。  
黑暗中，伊凡感觉到两片柔软的唇瓣轻轻落在自己的嘴角，他刚想深入这个吻，恼人的小家伙又把身体移开了。  
修长纤细的双手探进他大衣里面，隔着衬衫抚摸他壮实的胸肌。这是从未有过的主动爱抚，伊凡从喉咙里发出一声喘息，下腹开始有些发热。  
那双手来到他的腰间，像是迟疑了一下，还是用不怎么熟练的动作，解开了他的皮带，慢慢将裤链拉开。  
“哦……宝贝你……”  
伊凡的喘息更重，他已经完全硬了，忍不住向前挺胯。鲁迪的双手终于抚上了他的柱身，轻轻套弄，正当伊凡想自己在他手心磨蹭获取更多快感的时候，忽然，一条温热的小舌羞涩地舔了几下他的龟头。  
“啊天哪宝贝，你真好……”伊凡瞬间就膨大了一圈，下一刻，鲁迪努力将嘴巴张到最大，一口气就将伊凡过人的巨大吞了进去。  
即使和伊凡有过无数次交合，他也从没要求鲁迪做过这个。鲁迪过分青涩的动作其实并没有让伊凡特别舒服，可是光是鲁迪主动给他口交这件事，就已经让伊凡感觉自己身在天堂了。  
伊凡情不自禁地伸手抓住了鲁迪的头，抚摸着鲁迪柔滑的发丝。他的小东西正在温驯地用嘴为他服务，小舌尖舔着他的冠状沟，借着上颚的力量吮吸着阴茎，两手还抚摸着他的双卵。伊凡的阴茎被温暖湿润的口腔包围，变得更大更热更硬，要不是怕吓坏鲁迪，他都快忍不住想按着鲁迪的头更加深入，深入……  
鲁迪的嘴角不停流下口水，他很卖力地舔了很久，直到嘴巴都酸了，那根东西却根本没有任何放松的迹象。他终于将它从嘴巴里拿出来，咳嗽了两声，呼吸着新鲜的空气。伊凡没有催促他，只是不住用手抚摸着他的头发，用这个动作传达自己内心的柔情。  
鲁迪只休息了片刻，便用两手按着伊凡的腰，示意伊凡坐下来。伊凡已经决定将这次的主动权交给他的情人，顺着他的意思坐好。他听到衣物落地的声音，片刻后，鲁迪回到了他的怀里——用正面相对坐着的姿势。  
小东西一手握着他湿漉漉的阴茎，光裸的臀部蹭上了他的龟头，伊凡立刻舒服地呻吟起来，也突然理解了鲁迪想要做什么。  
“慢慢来，别勉强……”  
他不知道鲁迪给自己开拓了没有，只知道自己敏感的龟头已经抵上了湿软的小洞，可能刚才给他口交的时候，小可爱也在准备着自己……脑中浮现出鲁迪用手指害羞地将自己插软方便他进入的画面，伊凡感觉自己已经迫不及待想要进入他了。  
被手指撑开的穴口裹住了龟头，一点点地将这根硬物吃进去。鲁迪发出细碎的哭声，他也没有尝试过这个，可是他现在就是想要这样。伊凡扶着他的腰，强忍着自己一插到底的欲望，帮助鲁迪一寸一寸地将他吞入。  
“放松宝贝，放松……”伊凡凭着感觉，寻找到了鲁迪嘴唇的位置，轻轻含住了他的唇瓣。他尝到了自己的味道，这让他更加兴奋起来，两人的唇舌纠缠在一起，下面的接触也越来越深，越来越深。借着体重鲁迪终于将阴茎全部吞进去了，他搂紧了伊凡，开始抬动自己的腰肢，让坚挺的欲望从下方一次又一次地将他贯穿。  
“啊，宝贝，你真棒，你真棒……”伊凡按在鲁迪腰上的手越来越用力，他终于不想再忍，自己挺动着胯部往上不停颠动，逼得鲁迪放肆地呻吟起来。骑乘的体位让两个人的结合变得紧密无间，快感从结合处向两人的四肢蔓延，伊凡在快速挺动几百下后，双手抓住鲁迪的臀肉，忽然将他压到在地上！  
“啊……啊……不要……”  
鲁迪躺在冰凉粗糙的水泥地上，被伊凡打开双腿大开大合地狂操，每一下都从他内部最敏感的地方擦过，快感堆积得太多，他只能咬住自己的手掌防止自己淫浪的呻吟传得太远。  
伊凡扯下蒙在自己眼上的领带，眼前的一幕让他血脉偾张。月光下，鲁迪咬着手无助地躺在地上，身上只穿着一件被弄皱的白衬衫，脸上满是泪痕。伊凡的手刚刚碰上他勃起的阴茎，鲁迪就尖叫着射了出来。痉挛的后穴绞着伊凡抽插的阴茎，他舒爽得抓紧了鲁迪的腰更大幅度地撞上去，在鲁迪的哭声中满满地射进了他的身体里……  
快感带来的眩晕过去后，伊凡才舍得离开鲁迪的身体。他脱下大衣，将衣衫不整光着两腿的小东西裹起来，抱在怀里，不停地吻他，吻他。  
“宝贝。”  
“……嗯……”  
“让我们重新认识一次，好不好？”

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身（13）（伊凡×鲁迪）（正文完结）

清晨的阳光从窗帘缝隙里透入，鲁迪揉了揉眼睛打个呵欠，才忽然发现身下的被褥过于松软了——这可不是他破公寓里那张小床。  
这时昨晚的种种画面才突然涌进脑海。他愕然转头看了眼枕边人，只见伊凡早就醒了，撑起半个身子靠在枕上默默看着他，嘴角还带着淡淡的笑意。  
“早啊宝贝。”男人在他额上落下一个温柔的早安吻，鲁迪腾地红了脸，拉起被子就把自己整个盖住了。  
伊凡好笑地看他的小可爱一秒钟从懵懂脸变成小鸵鸟，缩在被子底下不敢露头，只露出细碎的棕色发丝，看着真是……可爱得不得了。  
昨晚把鲁迪抱回酒店套房以后，伊凡本来像好好给他洗个澡，结果又没忍住，在浴室做了一次，到了床上又做了一次，到最后鲁迪都哭得没声音了，一个劲地推着他不让他进去。伊凡只好哄着他说不做了不做了，鲁迪一秒就睡了过去。  
此刻伊凡心情好得不得了，心中满溢柔情，轻轻掀起被子一角，鲁迪红透了的耳朵就在眼前了。他低头含住那粉红贝壳般的耳朵温柔吮吸着，舌头滑过小小的耳垂，引得躲在被子里的人直哼哼，忍不住把被子全部掀开坐了起来。

“我，我要喝水。”  
鲁迪满脸通红，抱着被子坐在床头一角，声音嘶哑得好委屈。伊凡下床倒了杯水，却闪过鲁迪伸过来接水的手，自己喝了一口。  
然后，低头吻住他的宝贝，把水哺进他的口里。  
“唔唔……”鲁迪嘴角流下两丝水痕，用力才能把压在自己身上的大狼狗推开，不断摇头：“我不要这样喝水啦！给我杯子！”  
“好吧好吧。”  
伊凡情不自禁又在他泛着水光的唇上啄了一下，才把水给他。  
他转头让人送早餐上来，根本不让鲁迪下床，非要把鲁迪圈在怀里给他喂面包。鲁迪翻了无数个白眼，以前他会把伊凡这种行为归为饲主养宠物的变态爱好，现在……好了他知道这人陷入恋爱就是这个风格。  
只是以前他根本不能想象，一个叱咤黑道的男人会是这种恋爱脑。结果呢？自己昨晚好死不死主动了一下，他就表现得要把自己吃到肚里去似的，要不要这么吓人啦。  
“好啦，我要回去了。”  
总算摆脱了那只一直黏在自己身上的大狗，鲁迪匆忙洗漱一下，拽了拽自己身上的大T恤走出来：“有没有我能穿的衣服啊？”  
他的衣服昨天都被弄脏丢掉了。想到这里鲁迪就一阵脸红。

伊凡翻出原来鲁迪放在这儿的一些衣服，靠着更衣室门口看鲁迪换上，叹气道：“你还是不肯搬回来吗？”  
“我不要。”  
鲁迪套上外套走出来，在桌上找到自己的一堆文件，昨天差点就被夏维尔那混蛋弄丢了。“你忘记自己昨天怎么说的来着了？”  
他的眼神很认真。  
伊凡抱着他不舍得放手，下巴在他柔顺的发顶摩挲着：“我昨天说了，想和你重新开始……好不好嘛宝贝？”  
“好呀。”鲁迪笑起来，仰头看着伊凡：“然后你答应了，在我面前，不能是伊凡·布洛克。”  
他知道鲁迪是什么意思，伊凡沮丧地撇了撇嘴。  
小东西就是讨厌自己的黑道身份啊，所以不想和自己的产业沾上任何关系。这家酒店里全是他的赌场和地盘，小东西当然是不喜欢的——好吧好吧，知道了，以前强迫他去管理赌场是错的，非要将自己的生活方式强安在他身上也是错的。伊凡终于承认自己在恋爱方面是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。  
只要鲁迪愿意和他在一起，他再也不敢对鲁迪提什么强制要求了。这算是各退一步了吧？  
可是伊凡怎么会那么容易死心？  
“那等你今天忙完了，我去接你一起看房子好不好？”  
大狗狗又开始摇起了尾巴：“我也有好几处普通的公寓嘛，你不想住这儿没关系，我们另外找地方住好吧？像原来那样？”  
鲁迪不得不赶紧往电梯口走，再不走又要被他缠住了。“好啦好啦，你随便，等我去警局办完事再说……”  
真够烦人的！  
靠在电梯玻璃墙上，看着沐浴在阳光中的城市风光，鲁迪不自觉地勾起了嘴角。

根据鲁迪一方提交的证据，警方终于开始重新调查斯科特·汉斯的案子。被列为嫌疑人的女房东被带到警局问话，她无法解释为何自己没有一开始说出自己与死者有过毒品交易，当天的行踪也十分可疑。  
对方也聘请了律师，案情继续陷入胶着，开庭的日子就快到了。  
伊凡作为本案的证人之一，也去警局录了口供，引来警局许多熟悉他的老警察的侧目。  
臭名昭著的赌场头子也会协助普通市民打官司？真是稀奇。  
然而他的无疑给斯科特洗刷了不少嫌疑。有那幅画在，伊凡又承认自己就是画像中的人，这就为斯科特提供了最有利的不在场证据。  
但是令警方疑惑的是，大雷雨的天气，这位黑道大亨闲的没事跑去淋雨干嘛？还是去一个公园里淋雨，太奇怪了啊。  
“散步。”  
伊凡给出的答案就是这么简单，直接，怼得警方无话可说。总不能说他散步可疑吧？  
至于斯科特为什么出现在公园，倒是真有理由的：他那天和被害人琳达因为金钱问题吵架，琳达说他的画根本卖不了钱叫他滚出去。他气愤之下冒着大雨出去写生，想要把愤怒转为灵感，说不定就能画出能卖钱的画了……虽然以伊凡的眼光看来，这人的画水平很差，以后也别指望能红。  
不过，也多亏了他画了自己，才让鲁迪重新回到了自己身边。就冲这点，嗯，出庭作证就出庭作证吧。

“那天，你去图书馆公园，真的只是为了散步？”  
好几个月以后，当官司已经打完，斯科特因为证据不足被无罪释放，鲁迪还是对伊凡那天出现在公园的理由不能释怀。  
他现在已经很了解伊凡了。  
知道这个男人喜欢用什么牌子的须后水，知道他喝咖啡要加多少颗糖，知道他每天的作息规律，知道他只要一开始做某件事，不做到自己累哭就不肯停下来。  
但是关于那天公园的事，始终是鲁迪心里一个难以解释的疑点。从任何一个方面看，伊凡都不会是喜欢大雨天出去散步的人啊……他哪有那么细腻感性的心思！  
“真的啊。”  
伊凡眨眨眼，把沙拉倒进鲁迪的盘子里：“尝尝我的手艺！我可是难得下厨的。”  
“你也就会拌个沙拉了。”  
鲁迪无力吐槽，顺利被伊凡转移了话题：“能不能别放那么多沙拉酱！你要肥死我吗？”  
“拜托宝贝，我还觉得你太瘦了，该吃胖一点呢。”伊凡笑嘻嘻地在他唇上偷个吻：“肉肉的抱起来更舒服啊。”  
“……我才不要发胖！滚开啦好好吃饭！”  
捧起自己那份晚饭，鲁迪挪到电视机面前，决定不理这个饮食不健康的男人了。他又不像伊凡那么爱运动，才不要给自己增肥呢……

虽然伊凡仍然在鲁迪所厌恶的黑道里混得如鱼得水；  
虽然鲁迪仍然拒绝伊凡的安排和帮助，宁可自己在小律师所里面找工作，一点点充实自己；  
他们在很多方面仍然无法兼容与同化，但好歹，愿意各自退让，开始尝试寻找适合他们的相处方式……  
要真正接受对方，或许需要很长很长的时间。  
也许多年之后，伊凡才能鼓起勇气告诉鲁迪，自己当初默默喜欢了他多久吧。对大佬来说，要承认这点可不容易。  
不过伊凡认为，要解决这些，大概还是他那位萍水相逢的朋友，会计师克里斯提供的方法最有效。  
“多下点片。”  
嘿嘿。  
【正文完】

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身·番外①抽签游戏（伊凡×鲁迪）（克里斯×瑞恩）

克里斯和瑞恩再次来到这个城市的时候，发现他们的老朋友伊凡和鲁迪已经愉快地同居了。  
鲁迪很友善地邀请这对甜蜜的情侣来到他们家玩，伊凡并不反对——他还想跟克里斯交流一下看片心得呢。  
“干杯！”酒杯碰在一起，发出清脆的声音。  
“我们来玩个游戏怎么样？”瑞恩眨着他欺骗众生的婴儿蓝眼睛说。  
“我拒绝玩你的游戏。”伊凡毫不留情的打击，这个小家伙虽然长得和他的宝贝很像，但看起来就一肚子坏主意。  
“游戏是这样的。”瑞恩拿出一个背包，倒出里面的东西，看见布满桌子的情趣用品之后，四个人陷入了沉默。  
“你想玩什么？”伊凡一下子来了兴致：“21点吗？”  
瑞恩用你开玩笑吗的表情看着他。  
“玩一个全靠运气的游戏。”瑞恩舔舔嘴唇：“你们也看出来这是个有颜色的游戏吧？”  
鲁迪一下没有反应过来：“什么颜色？”  
“这样。”瑞恩用食指和拇指圈成一个洞，中指从里面进出，然后表情无辜的看着克里斯“darling，玩吧～”他就这样抱住爱人的腰：“鲁迪会陪我们的吧。”  
“呃……”鲁迪迟疑了一下。  
“我们同意。”伊凡点头，强壮的手臂搂住鲁迪：“赶快开始。”  
“现在我们先写一些惩罚，放在这里。”瑞恩找来一个空箱子：“然后开始抽。”  
五分钟之后箱子被塞得满满的，瑞恩怀疑的看着克里斯，他看见这个人往里面塞了至少十张纸条。  
“开始吧。”伊凡的兴致来了，眼里带着兴奋。  
鲁迪第一个被推出来抽字条，他看着那张纸条，眼角挑起来。  
“和你的男友法式热吻。”鲁迪念出纸条上面的话：“你写的？”他看着瑞恩，对方点头。  
“你的嘴唇看起来就很适合亲吻。”瑞恩笑起来：“看起来也很适合口交。”他真是擅长用纯洁的语气说暧昧的话，克里斯忍不住亲了他一下。  
鲁迪看着一脸跃跃欲试的伊凡，脸红了下，然后就凑上去吻住那张总是不停说爱他的嘴唇。  
另外两人看见鲁迪的舌头从嘴巴里面伸出，舔着对方的嘴唇，伊凡也张开嘴，将鲁迪的舌头含进去。伊凡乘机按住鲁迪的后脑，加深了吻，顺势伸出手搂住鲁迪劲瘦的腰。鲁迪双手捧着伊凡的脸，柔软的舌头舔弄着他口腔里面的每一个角落，牙齿不时啃咬着他的唇瓣。伊凡看见鲁迪蓝色的眼睛看着自己，他的手不安分的伸进了鲁迪的裤子里面。  
“嗯……”鲁迪发出一声呻吟。“呵。”伊凡发出浅浅的笑声，把鲁迪压在沙发上面，鲁迪的衣服被他扯得凌乱，露出健康柔韧的皮肤。  
“亲够了吗？”鲁迪的嘴唇发红，本来就性感的声音带着暧昧。  
“嗯哼。”伊凡的腿间有一个明显的隆起，他搂住鲁迪的腰，手指摩挲着鲁迪的嘴唇：“你性感死了。”  
轮到瑞恩抽出另一张纸条。  
“克里斯和伊凡给自己的男友口交。”瑞恩吧嗒一下嘴巴：“可惜不是鲁迪给伊凡口交。”  
“我写了一张那个的。”伊凡说：“很快就会抽到的。”他自信的说，然后解开鲁迪的裤子，将他的腿架在肩膀上面，看着已经微硬的阴茎：“真可爱。”  
鲁迪翻了个白眼，将一条腿搭在沙发上面，单手将裤子和内裤脱下了。  
“到我抽了。”克里斯看着已经主动把裤子脱下的瑞恩说，他拿起一张纸条，脸上带着诡异的笑容，拿起桌面上的前列腺按摩器走到他的面前，挤出润滑剂涂满按摩器，拉起瑞恩的一条腿，将它推进去。  
“我就知道这是个随便的游戏。”伊凡也拿起纸条，然后吹了个口哨：“你一直不愿意玩的。”他将纸条递给鲁迪——尾巴肛塞。伊凡打消了鲁迪反抗的念头将一条连着白色尾巴的肛塞塞进鲁迪的后面。  
“嘿，小公狗。”瑞恩笑嘻嘻的看着鲁迪，尽管他也没好到哪里去，克里斯将他已经硬挺的阴茎含进去，另一只手抽动着前列腺按摩器。  
“f……”瑞恩发出舒服的呻吟，两条腿夹住克里斯的头，迎合着他的进攻。  
伊凡先是拿起遥控器调节到一个中等强度，然后低下头亲吻鲁迪的脸和嘴唇，抓住他的臀部揉动，让他发出难以忍耐的声音，最后才含住他的阴茎，他同时也解开自己的裤子，撸动自己巨大的分身。鲁迪小声的喘气，扬起头，露出脆弱的脖子。  
“darling～”瑞恩发出舒爽的声音，抓住脑袋上面的枕头：“啊……”克里斯双手捏住他柔软白皙的大腿，用力的吸了一口，瑞恩的脚趾都爽的蜷缩起来。  
相比那边的火热，伊凡将自己的手指插进鲁迪的嘴巴里面，不让他发出声音，只能用舌头模仿口交舔着他的手指，喉咙里面发出“呜呜”的声音。鲁迪的屁股上面多了红色的捏痕，小腿肌肉绷紧，衣服被拉到腋下，流出已经凸起的乳头。  
“克里斯，快进来，我的天啊，好痒。”瑞恩蓝色的眼睛里面带着水汽，眼神更加无辜，红红的嘴唇吐出各种色情的声音：“用你的大家伙干我，快点……”他的腿磨蹭着克里斯的后背，白色的皮肤因为欲望变得粉红。克里斯抬起头。  
“宝贝，别急。”他压在瑞恩的身上，拔出按摩器，巨大的分身顶住他的入口，他急躁的抹上润滑剂，进入了他的身体。  
“真大……”瑞恩发出满足的声音。  
“啊……”鲁迪在伊凡的刺激下射了出来，伊凡吻上他的嘴唇，进行了一个带着精液味道的湿吻。他抬头看了一眼正在被顶得颠簸不止的瑞恩，抱起鲁迪坐在瑞恩和克里斯的旁边，撸了撸自己的分身，鲁迪叹气，跪在他的面前，身后长长的尾巴落在地上，他伸出舌头，先是舔着两颗蛋蛋，然后在巨大的柱身上面滑动自己的舌头，被吻得发红的嘴唇贴在紫色的柱体上面，留下滑溜溜的水渍。  
“含进去嘛。”伊凡摸着他的脸说。  
“太大了。”鲁迪只能将柱头含住，尽量放松喉咙，但是还是剩下一半，他只能用手安抚着没有进去的那半，手指也在他的大腿内侧上面点火，后穴里面的尾巴忽然剧烈的动起来，鲁迪整个人颤抖了一下，前列腺被狠狠碾压到，前面又硬起来，在外面的白色尾巴左右摇摆，和受到鼓励的宠物一样。  
“鲁迪在摇尾巴。”被艹得发昏的瑞恩好奇的伸出手，拿起伊凡放在一边的遥控器“这是什么？”他按下一个蓝色的按钮，鲁迪马上吐出伊凡的阴茎，仰起头张大嘴巴，大腿颤抖着，前面再次射出来。  
“我打算最后才按那个的。”伊凡有点不开心的抢回遥控器，抱起失神的鲁迪，抓住尾巴，往外拔出来，尾巴还在剧烈的摆动着。鲁迪抱住伊凡的肩膀喘着气，平时清明的眼神失去了焦点。  
“宝贝。”伊凡掰开已经湿润的鲁迪的臀部：“我们该这样了。”  
“轻点……”鲁迪发出极端色气的声音，任谁听到都想狠狠的蹂躏他。  
瑞恩玩心兴起，但是克里斯抓住了他的腰，来了几下深入的撞击，让他再次软下来。  
伊凡托起鲁迪，对准入口，“噗嗤”一声，整个巨大的柱体进入了已经被尾巴调教得酥软的后穴：“紧死了。”伊凡忍不住亲了几下他的脸，开始搂住他上下颠簸。  
“慢点，慢点啊……”鲁迪发出其余两个人从来没有听过的声音，蓝色的眼睛里面充满了快感的泪水：“哈……”他不自觉的配合着伊凡的抽插，舔着伊凡的下巴索吻。  
“真辣，对吧。”伊凡挑衅的看了一眼克里斯，宽大的手掌甩在鲁迪的臀部上面，发出清脆的响声。  
“他叫的我都快射了。”瑞恩揉着自己的前面，仰头看着颠簸的鲁迪，看了克里斯一眼。 克里斯不停将自己依然坚挺的巨大插进瑞恩的后面，啃咬着他白皙的脖子。  
伊凡搂住鲁迪，咬上他胸前的肉粒，使鲁迪的后面咬的更加紧。 “用力点，好舒服……”瑞恩的手无力的按在克里斯放在自己胸口上面的手掌上，挺着胸让他能够更加好的抚摸。  
“你太紧了。”伊凡的嘴唇落到鲁迪的喉结上面，咬下一个个吻痕。  
“艹坏他。”瑞恩报复一样说道：“克里斯之前直接把我艹到发空炮，简直又痛又爽……啊！”克里斯甩了一下瑞恩多肉的臀部，捧起他的脸吻住他。  
“啊……”伊凡忽然将鲁迪压下去，柱头抵在他的前列腺上面研磨，又重又准。胸口被吸得生痛，好像有什么要溢出来一样，整个人都沉浸在快感里面。  
“不要老是磨那里……啊啊啊”瑞恩发出惊叫，大腿颤抖着。  
“放空炮很爽是吧。”克里斯亲吻着他的脸：“我们再来一次吧。”  
“不要……不要……”瑞恩紧张起来，搂住克里斯。  
“那次你先是失禁了对不对？”克里斯发出爽到极点的声音：“你那次咬得我真舒服啊。”  
“弄脏你好不好？”伊凡在鲁迪耳边说，然后抱起他将他放在桌子上面，让他被情趣用品包围着，接着在他的身体里面冲撞。  
“嗡嗡嗡……”鲁迪胡乱中不知道打开了哪个情趣用品，它发出的声音使得室内的气氛更加淫靡。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”瑞恩在刺激之下泄了出来，飞溅的液体居然落到了鲁迪的大腿上面，克里斯固定住瑞恩，发泄在他的身体里面，接着用即使软下来还是异常可观的阴茎接着搅动瑞恩的后面，白色的粘液顺着瑞恩的大腿流下来。  
“我要射了。”伊凡勒紧鲁迪的身体，更加大开大合的艹干起来，情趣用品落到地上，鲁迪的脚踝被抓住分开，他又射了一次，只是这次已经没有东西出来，后面被撑开，他已经感受到肠壁被撑得很薄，地上落了一滩粘液。伊凡射的时候拔出来直接射在他的胸和脸上，沾湿了他睫毛和嘴唇。  
“我们再来抽一张纸条吧。”伊凡意犹未尽的将手伸进箱子“宝贝。”他亲吻了失神的鲁迪。 

 

【本马达】【角色衍生】焚身·番外②吸血鬼和小红帽（伊凡×鲁迪）

鲁迪独自坐在休息室里，看着镜子里的自己，哭笑不得。  
事情怎么会变成这样的？  
因为伊凡半个月前就离开本城到南美去处理一桩生意，没法回来陪他过万圣节，他就顺势答应同事的邀请，来参加律师事务所的舞会了。几个负责租服装的女同事们信誓旦旦说，只要人来就好，她们都把大家的服装搞定了！  
结果呢？  
不知道她们怎么统计人数的，男装少了一套，女装却多了一套。鲁迪作为本律所的菜鸟，提议说要不自己就不参加了吧，却被那几个爱搞事的女同事给拉住了。  
“鲁迪！你看这套衣服，其实，还挺适合你的是吧？”  
“对呀对呀！我们来比一下尺寸……没问题！你能穿！”  
鲁迪一脸窘态：“这个是裙装……”  
他并没有异装癖好吗！  
即使是万圣节舞会，群魔乱舞，随便穿什么都行，但是让他一个大男人穿裙子？  
好吧，即使他不是那么“大男人”，和其他人相比身材确实有点娇小，但他才不要穿女装！

——抗议无效。  
已经被套上全套女装，连妆都化好了的鲁迪，坐在镜子前开始认真考虑。他能不能告那几个直接扒他衣服、给他套裙子的女同事性骚扰？  
问题是，他也不能对女孩子们动粗啊……尤其那几位姑娘平时对他还挺好的。  
所以事情就到了这种尴尬的局面。  
现在梳妆镜里倒映出的画面，是一个戴着红色连肩披风帽的“女孩”。红丝绒的质地将他的白皮肤衬托得更加明亮，水蓝的眼睛还被画上了眼影和睫毛膏，平时就水润粉红的嘴唇抹上了少女用的果冻唇蜜，愈发诱人，看起来和真正的姑娘竟没什么区别。  
比一般女性骨架大些的身材，在一条泡泡长袖的红色连衣裙掩饰下丝毫不显违和。裙子上系了连身围裙，是童话书里常见的小女孩打扮——她们连白色长筒袜都给他套好了。只是那双租来的红鞋子显然不会是男人能穿的进的尺码，她们总算放过他，让他穿着自己的棕色皮鞋。  
如果连鞋子都合脚的话，他就能百分百肯定这是一场针对他的恶作剧了！  
“鲁迪！你躲在这儿干嘛！”女同事们嘻嘻哈哈地跑进来，簇拥着将他推出去：“大家都开始跳舞了！就等你了！小红帽！”  
对，他今天扮演的就是那个著名的童话角色，小红帽。  
让他昏过去算了啦！

舞池里喧嚣的音乐和躁动的人群，给了他不少安慰。  
果然磨磨蹭蹭晚点出来是对的！大家都开始玩了，很少有人注意到他。鲁迪感谢自己头上这顶披风帽，遮住短发和大半个脸，加上半明半昧的舞会灯光打了掩护，应该可以稍微撑一阵子吧？  
事实证明，他高兴得太早了。  
同事们早把他扮成小红帽的笑话传遍了，好些年轻的同事都过来凑热闹逗他玩。大家并没有恶意，然而万圣节舞会嘛，要的就是热闹搞怪呀！  
“喂喂喂你们够了！”鲁迪被灌了好几杯酒，赶紧拦着同事：“你们不能光灌我酒，自己不喝啊！”  
“那我们来跳舞！”一个比他大七八岁的女同事大笑着把他拉下舞池：“来吧鲁迪！”  
酒精上头，鲁迪也放开了拘谨，随着音乐扭动起身体——他实在没什么舞蹈细胞，还好大家并不在意这个，要的只是一起疯玩罢了。  
“咦？那个是隔壁律所新来的妞儿？”  
吧台边上几个扮成僵尸或木乃伊的青年指着舞池中间的一抹红裙。  
“那个？”有人放足眼力看了半天，摇头说不认识。好事者去打听回来兴奋地说：“嘿！什么新来的妞儿，是鲁迪那个小子！”  
“那个菜鸟？”  
众人惊呼起来，没想到啊！

鲁迪觉得头好晕。  
刚才一堆人来起哄要拉他跳舞，跳得他晕头转向，又拉他到吧台这边来喝酒。他实在不能喝了，几个人还夹着他哄笑着要往他嘴里灌。  
“我要走了，你们喝吧。”鲁迪皱着眉把嘴边的酒杯挡开，头真的好晕啊，眼皮都快睁不开了……  
“再喝一杯嘛！”  
“就是，今晚出来玩就是要喝个痛快！”  
年轻的律师们觉得逗逗这个小菜鸟实在太好玩了。  
鲁迪摇摇头，忽然听到身边起了小小的躁动。  
“哇那个吸血鬼是哪家律所的？”  
“超——英俊啊！我要请他跳舞！”  
“你走开啦，让我先去……”  
在姑娘们的小声起哄中，一个高大的身影排开人群，走到了吧台边这群年轻人面前。  
鲁迪勉强抬起眼皮，模模糊糊地看到一个穿着黑披风、带着高礼帽的吸血鬼走过来。咦，这人好脸熟……  
“过来。”  
吸血鬼魁梧的身材一下将鲁迪身边的苍蝇拦开了，不由分说地将他一拉，鲁迪跌跌撞撞地被拉进了他的怀里。  
几个青年看着小红帽被吸血鬼的大披风罩住，带到了舞池里。

“你怎么来了……不是在南美吗……”  
鲁迪虽然喝醉了，也不至于连自己的男友都认不出来。  
打扮成吸血鬼的伊凡·布洛克，这座城市的地下帝王，正搂着鲁迪的腰随着音乐舞动。因为体型差的关系，鲁迪几乎是脚尖点地地被他带动着摇摆身体转圈圈，他觉得自己更晕了。  
“我结束工作提前回来了，想给你个惊喜。”伊凡只化了简单的吸血鬼妆容，略白的肤色，烟熏的眼妆，然而看起来比平时还要更英俊更慑人。“没想到，是你给了我一个惊喜。”  
鲁迪扁了扁嘴：“又不是我的意思，她们恶作剧……”  
“而你，”伊凡俯下头，在他耳边低语：“我亲爱的小红帽，你就任由别人把你打扮成这么诱人的模样，再把你丢到一群大灰狼群里？我再来晚一点，你都要被吃掉了……”  
“你，你说什么呀。”鲁迪的脸更红了，一半是酒精的作用。  
“我要让他们知道，只有我，才能吃到你。”  
他的声音消失在鲁迪红润的唇瓣里，众目睽睽之下，吸血鬼将小红帽用力地拥入怀中，低头吻了下去。  
“唔……”不要在这里……鲁迪想推开男友，然而这注定是徒劳的挣扎。熟悉的荷尔蒙气息将他整个人笼罩住了，他手脚发软使不出力气，只能被动承受着恋人带着薄怒与热情的深吻，湿热的舌头长驱直入卷起他的舌尖啜弄，吻得他呼吸都困难了才停下来。  
众人瞠目结舌地看着男人将小红帽吻得几乎昏过去。就在舞池灯光一明一灭闪动的间隙里，黑色身影将怀中人笼在披风中带走了。

鲁迪醉了。  
他不知道自己怎么到的家，只模糊地记得是被伊凡抱下车，进家门后脱掉鞋子把他丢到床上。  
柔软的床铺让他被酒精折腾的身体放松下来，他蜷缩成一个舒服的姿势自顾自睡了过去。  
他是被伊凡的吻吵醒的。  
他闻到伊凡身上淡淡的沐浴露香气，还有男人赤裸肌肤上蒸腾的水汽。伊凡大概是洗过澡了，可是他好累，不想洗澡，想先睡觉。  
“嗯……让我睡觉嘛……”  
酒精浸泡过的喉咙沙哑黏腻，带着浓浓的撒娇意味。然而男人是不会轻易放过他的。  
原本浅浅的舔吻逐步加深，舌尖被卷出来接受反复的吮吸。男人汲取着鲁迪带着酒气的津液，啃咬着他薄薄的唇瓣。几缕口水沿着下巴流到脖子上，鲁迪扭动着身体想躲开，却被男人抓住了双手。  
“亲爱的小红帽，”男人又这样叫他了，很普通的单词从他嘴里吐出来，带着说不清的情色味道：“你准备好接受惩罚了吗？”  
“什么啊……”  
鲁迪还没搞清状况，双手却被拉过头顶，按到一起牢牢绑在了床头。  
他的酒顿时醒了不少，终于舍得睁开眼睛看看，却对上了一双充满掠夺意味的眼睛——这种眼神他太熟悉也太害怕了，鲁迪忍不住颤抖起来，他总算意识到将要发生什么。  
“伊凡……”他瑟瑟地开口，男人嘴角勾起，拍了拍他的脸颊。“宝贝，现在才想起求饶？晚了。”  
“我真不是故意的啦……”  
鲁迪知道伊凡一定又是吃醋了。谁知道同事会给自己穿女装？谁知道那群人闲得无聊会围着自己灌酒？  
男人的回应是直接扯开了他的衬衫裙。  
扣子崩落在地上，在鲁迪的惊呼声中，男人吻上了他赤裸的胸膛。  
“嗯，不要，啊……”  
鲁迪的双手被布绳束缚着，头往后仰，这姿势让他下意识地挺起胸，就像是自己把乳头送入男人口中让他啃咬似的。半个月不知肉味的男人贪婪地吮吸着红嫩的乳头，将周围的一群乳肉都含进去，像吃奶一样吸得啧啧有声。他的嘴轮流照顾着两边的乳尖，手上探进裙底，将鲁迪的内裤一把扯了下来。  
“转过去。”  
男人轻易地就将他翻了个面，鲁迪软软地哼了一声，脸埋在枕头里。伊凡半跪在鲁迪身后，掀起了他的裙子。  
眼前的风光让男人眼神一暗，喉咙有些发干。  
白色半透明的长筒袜勒到大腿根，在袜子口和裙腰之间，勒着两瓣白软弹手的臀肉，颤颤地，仿佛在发出无声的邀请。  
男人滚烫的手心抚上了这熟悉又陌生的臀瓣，他不着急。都是他的。他有的是时间。  
缓慢轻柔的抚摸反而让鲁迪更害怕了。这不是往常那个心急的伊凡，与平时迥异的节奏让鲁迪忍不住呜咽一声，不自觉地扭动了下臀部。伊凡咽了口口水，开始像揉面团一样揉弄着那两团软肉，从臀尖一直揉到腿根，再往精瘦而结实的大腿上一直摸下去——  
丝滑肉感的触觉让他呻吟了一声，胯下热了起来。他捞了一把恋人的腰，将硕大的灼热贴着鲁迪的臀缝摩擦着，前端湿漉漉的水痕磨蹭在臀缝间，两人的呼吸都开始急促起来。  
酒精让鲁迪的身体一直软乎乎的，他腰部下榻，屁股却抬得更高了。伊凡愈发兴奋起来，看来他的小可爱还是被调教得不错的。但被裹着润滑剂的手指进入的时候，鲁迪的腰还是一下就软了，小声地哼哼着。  
“‘小红帽啊小红帽，你的围裙下藏着什么？’”伊凡啃咬着鲁迪的耳垂，鲁迪本来就发红的脸颊刷的红透了。天哪，这个男人太羞耻了……为什么要在这种时候念着童话里的台词？  
他，他又不是真的小红帽，呜呜……  
男人一边调戏着他害羞的爱人，一边将手探进鲁迪前面的裙子里，握住了他已经抬头的阴茎开始撸动。微醺让身体更加敏感，只是被玩弄了一会儿，鲁迪就快受不了了，湿了伊凡一手。伊凡同时玩弄着鲁迪的前后，鲁迪的哭音被闷在枕头里，听着真有些像少女的呜咽，刺激得伊凡终于忍不住了。  
“不——啊！”  
在鲁迪的尖叫声里，灼热的阴茎像热刀破开黄油，一入到底，狠狠地捅进了他思念了半个月的肉洞。  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
和慢悠悠的前戏调情不同，伊凡一旦进入就变得疯狂，阴茎顶进去又抽出来，在销魂的小洞里不停搅动，次次都全根插入。啪啪啪，阴囊拍打着鲁迪的臀部，伊凡越操越得劲，直起身来骑在爱人的屁股上一次次往下捅，毫不怜惜地将鲁迪操得哭叫不已。  
“太快了……求你慢点……慢点……”  
被束缚住双手的鲁迪完全逃不开男人的侵略，他的肚子下面被垫了个枕头，臀部抬高，屁股摇晃着接受阴茎的操弄。体内的敏感点被不停刺激着，鲁迪尖叫一声射了出来。  
“喔……好紧……”  
男人感受着高潮中的肠肉绞紧自己的快感，将瘫软的鲁迪翻了个身，两条穿着白色长袜的大腿高高抬起搁在自己的肩膀上，又一次用力捅入。  
鲁迪都快哭不出声了。他上半身的衣服被扯烂了一半，露出饱受折磨的红肿乳尖。凌乱的裙子上沾满了乱七八糟的体液，看起来真是被欺负狠了。而他白嫩的臀缝还在被动吞吐着紫红的肉棒，整个人看起来就像被玩坏了的布娃娃，还在随着男人的侵犯一颠一颠地摆动身体……  
过后。  
“你，你扮什么吸血鬼！明明是大灰狼啊！”小红帽的血泪控诉。  
“对呀。大灰狼吃小红帽，我吃你。”  
嗷地一声，大灰狼又扑倒了小红帽……

 

完


End file.
